La maldición del Duque
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Un joven Duque cuya belleza provocaba trágicas pasiones en las doncellas se ve condenado a un maléfico hechizo cuando la última desafortunada muere a causa de su desamor. Historia inspirada en La Bella y la Bestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Mizuki e Igarashi** respectivamente, como también **"La Bella y la Bestia pertenece a su respectivo autor** , yo Wendy Grandchester estoy creando una trama de mi autoría inspirada, aunque no igual, a esa bella historia con el único propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

 **OJO: TODOS MIS FICS CONTIENEN LEMMON** , si esto no es de tu agrado o te resulta incómodo, esta es tu oportunidad para abandonar la lectura, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 ** _Londres, Inglaterra_**

 ** _Año 1775, Castillo Grandchester_**

—¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Ya ha nacido mi hijo?— Richard Grandchester, el Duque, se paseaba de un lado a otro en su recámara, ya había tenido cuatro esposas, pero ninguna le había dado un heredero, contaba con dos hijas huérfanas de madre, Ann y Patricia, de ocho y cinco años respectivamente. Había encontrado el amor por enésima vez en la joven Eleanor Baker, la hija del Marqués de Hummembert.

—Aún está en trabajo de parto, Excelencia. Como amigo, si su Excelencia me permite el atrevimiento, le imploro no hacerse ilusiones al respecto, puede que la Duquesa de a luz una niña y por como van las cosas, se tienen muy pocas esperanzas de que sobreviva al parto...—George Jonhsson, su consejero oficial se preparaba para la furiosa reacción.

—¡Sobrevivirá! Sobrevivirá y me dará un heredero.

Las siguientes horas se hicieron eternas para el Duque. Había visto morir a su tercera esposa de fiebre tras dar a luz a un niño raquítico y enfermizo que no llegó a los tres meses de vida, con las anteriores no había engendrado hijos y los matrimonios fueron anulados.

—Excelencia.— Un joven mozo hizo su reverencia ante el Duque.

—Habla, muchacho.

—Se requiere su presencia, es sobre la Duquesa...

El Duque, ya en sus cuarenta, aunque vigoroso, se apresuró hacia el área en que su mujer daba a luz.

—Su Excelencia.— La mujer se inclinó.

—Lady Catherine.

—Ya nació.— Expresó con júbilo una de las damas de la Duquesa.

—¿Ya? ¿Y qué es? ¡Por la gracia de Dios! Habla, mujer.

—¡Es un niño! Un niño precioso y sano.

—Un niño... ¿está segura?— Preguntó mientras sus pupilas marrones se mostraban risueñas, rejuveneciendo su rostro ya maduro, aunque apuesto, su cabello oscuro mostraba hilos de plata en las sienes.

—Estoy segura, Excelencia. Yo misma lo he visto con estos ojos que la tierra se ha de comer.

—¡Un niño! ¡Tengo un hijo!— Gritaba emocionado.

Cuando por fin pudo pasar a la recámara de Eleanor, esta lo recibió con una gran sonrisa de amor, triunfo y alivio, sobretodo. Caminaba hacia ella en pasos lentos, admirando la hermosura de esa joven de veintiún años, aún en la flor de su juventud. Tenía un rostro de porcelana, hermoso, angelical, avasallantes ojos azules, profundos como el mar y una larga melena rubia y espesa.

En sus brazos sostenía a su hijo. Una hermosa criatura que desprendía salud y vigor en esos pulmones.

—Estoy feliz, señora mía, muy feliz.

—Pensé... pensé que no sobreviviría...

—¡Ni lo digas! Fueron las horas más angustiantes, amor mío.— Besó su frente y por fin sostuvo a su hijo en brazos.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

—Terruce. Terruce Richard Grandchester.

Caminó por la recámara con él, se asomó a la ventana desde donde se podía ver todo el esplendor de las afueras del castillo.

—Mi heredero, el futuro Duque de Grandchester. En unos años, todo esto será tuyo.— Besó la frente del niño.

 _ **20 años después**_

Desde muy temprana edad, se predecía que el joven Terruce sería muy apuesto, pero las predicciones no hicieron justicia a su insultante belleza. Había heredado la elegancia y los rasgos finos y delicados de su padre, el pelo oscuro, lacio y suave como la seda lo llevaba largo a media espalda, era alto, de hombros anchos, jugaba tenis y destacaba, era astuto, ágil, gozaba de buena figura, pero sin duda, era el único rasgo que había heredado de la bella Eleanor lo que le concedía la belleza suprema, esos impresionantes ojos azules que burlaban a los mismísimos zafiros.

Como futuro Duque, había crecido rodeado de atenciones, de mimos, cada capricho, desde su más tierna infancia había sido concedido, como consecuencia, se había formado un joven malcriado, altanero e insensible.

—No debería estar aquí, Su Gracia...

—¿Es que a caso estos establos no pertenecen al castillo?

—Sí, pero...— la joven, aunque desfallecía ante sus palabras y sutiles caricias, estaba asustada.

—¿A caso no es mío todo lo que se encuentra en mi castillo?

—Lo es...

—Y usted, Lady Eliza, se halla en mi castillo...

Lady Eliza, una de las más jóvenes damas de la Duquesa, era una de las tantas que saciaba el apetito y la curiosidad sexual del joven Terruce.

—¿Cuándo se supone que te casas con Sir William Dupree?— Le preguntó embistiéndola aún, entregado profundamente a los placeres mundanos.

—El próximo mes...—Murmuró deshecha en placer.

—Entonces vamos a prepararte para tu noche de bodas.— Sonrió descaradamente a la par que le daba una fuerte estocada.

...

 _ **5 años después**_

—¿De modo que te casas, Terry?— Le preguntó el Rey William Albert VIII mientras ambos estaban en un partido de tenis.

—Veo que te has enterado. Así es. Terminan los días de gloria para mí...—golpeó la pelota, el Rey William se la devolvió con la misma agilidad.

Habían sido amigos casi desde la cuna, solo que el ahora Rey de inglaterra era dos años mayor que él, tenían veinticinco y veintisiete años respectivamente.

—No creo que tus días de gloria terminen, la princesa Sussana es toda una beldad según he sabido.

—Pues le conviene serlo, de lo contrario, será una novia plantada.

—No creo que sea tan fácil deshacerte de ese compromiso, Terry. Su padre, el Rey de Francia y yo tenemos alianzas y no me favorecería nada, que tú, uno de los miembros de mi corte le hicieran ese desaire a la hija de Su Majestad Francois Versaille.

—Pues si tengo que lidiar con un matrimonio, mínimo que la susodicha sea fácil de ver... ¿te imaginas mi deprimente vida conyugal?

—No será para tanto, además... no creo que el matrimonio te cohiba de hacer de las tuyas, siempre habrá una linda doncella muy dispuesta...

Albert le señaló a una de las señoritas de la corte de la Reina que le lanzaba miradas sugestivad desde su lugar. Terry le dio una mirada que prometía muchas cosas.

...

—¿Un baile en mi honor? Mamá, por favor...

—Ya no eres un crío, Terruce, sabes muy bien cuales serán tus obligaciones dentro de poco.

—¿Al menos podrían pedir mi consentimiento?

—¿Tu consentimiento? ¿Acaso oí bien? Tu padre aún es el Duque de Grand...

—¿Y has notado que últimamente le falta un tornillo?

—Es por eso que debes prepararte lo antes posible, hijo mío, puede que mañana tu padre no despierte más...

—¡Por qué tuve que ser el único varón!

—¡Porque Dios así lo quiso! Ya deja de quejarte. Esta noche, conocerás a la princesa Sussana.

Sin más remedio, Terruce se preparó para asistir al Palacio Real, donde sería el baile. Lució sus mejores galas, un traje en tonos azules y zapatos impecables, su hermoso y largo cabello amarrado en una coleta y su apuesto rostro recién razurado, olía a lavanda. Si bien no tenía ninguna emoción por asistir a un baile más de tantos, cuidaba de su apariencia, en la corte se le conocía como el Duque Narcisista, en parte el sobrenombre provenía de los celos y envidia que despertaba entre los demás hombres de la corte que no superaban su belleza.

—El Rey.— Se anunció y todos se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron en reverencia.

—La Reina.— Se anunció después y Karen su unió a su esposo para caminar hacia sus privilegiados asientos.

—Su Majestad, el Rey de Francia, Francois Versaille.

El rey de Francia era un hombre bajo y rechoncho, se le hacían dos simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas al reir. Su esposa, la Reina Marie era guapa y esbelta, rubia, alta, con toda la gracia y el porte de una mujer francesa. Con ellos también iba su hija, la princesa Sussana.

Era una joven de unos dieciocho años, preciosa, alta y esbelta como su madre, tenía el único rasgo bello que poseía su padre, sus ojos azules. Aunque era bella, no era muy popular en la corte, pues desairaba los bailes y la vida escandaloza de la corte francesa por los libros de teatro, la poesía y el romanticismo.

—Su Majestad, ha llegado Su Gracia, el Duque de Grandchester.

Fueron anunciados Richard, quien aunque aún conservaba su gallardía, a penas podía caminar, la gota había hecho estragos en él, por supuesto que su fiel y abnegada Eleanor iba de su mano y tras ellos, sus hijas con sus respectivos esposos y Terruce.

Se notaba cuando Terruce hacía su aparición, las miradas fememinas se posaban como hechizadas en él, caminaba con su arrogancia, con su sonrisa ladeada o muchas veces con una expresión misteriosa y seria. Cuando él pasaba, todos los maridos o futuros maridos se aferraban a sus esposas o prometidas con vehemencia, el joven había provocado que muchos compromisos se rompieran al marchitar la doncellez de una señorita dispuesta.

—Su gracia, le presento a Su Majestad, el Rey de Francia, Francois, Su Majestad, él es Su Gracia, Richard, el Duque de Grandchester.— Se apresuró Albert a hacer las presentaciones.

—Su Majestad.— El Duque con dificultad se inclinó.— Mi esposa, la Duquesa Eleanor y mi hijo, Terruce.

—Su Majestad.— Eleanor y Terry hicieron la debida reverencia.

—Es un placer, Sus Gracias. Les presento a mi esposa, Su Majestad Marie y mi hermosa hija, la princesa Sussana.

—Mi Lady.— Terry se inclinó y besó la mano de la joven Sussana.

El corazón de la joven dio un salto en ese brevísimo instante. Nunca le había interesado nada más allá de sus libros y la pasión oculta por el teatro. Nunca había mostrado la promiscuidad temprana de las jóvenes de la corte, realmente, nunca había mostrado interés por ningún hombre, pero nunca había visto a un hombre como Terruce Grandchester.

—Su Gracia, es un placer...— Dijo torpemente, la voz le salió como un loro desafinado por los nervios. A Terry le hizo gracia esa reacción.

—¿Me concede esta pieza?

Terry no había amado nunca a ninguna mujer, pero era un devoto amante de la belleza y había que reconocer que Sussana Versaille era hermosa, lo suficiente para captar su atención por un rato.

—Debo confesarle, sin ofender, Su Majestad, que jamás había visto belleza como la vuestra.— Le dijo Terry mientras bailaba con gracia y la llevaba a su ritmo y paso.

—Me temo que usted exagera, Su Gracia.— Se había sonrojado.

—¿Me está llamando mentiroso?

—¿Eh? No... yo...

—Es usted la más bella entre todas las mujeres que engalanan esta noche, Su Majestad.

—Sus palabras son halagadoras, Su Gracia, humildemente, confieso no sentirme digna de su admiración.

—Es usted digna de eso y mucho más.

La miró de una forma que sólo él sabía, penetrándole a lo más profundo del alma. La joven no pensaría en otra cosa a partir de esa noche que no fuera Terruce Grandchester, su futuro esposo.

La pobre inocente no se dio cuenta en qué momento Terruce la había apartado de multitud, llevándola a un lugar oculto del bullicio, custodiado por unas cortinas color escarlata.

—Me casaría con usted esta misma noche si fuera posible.— Le dijo.

—Su Gracia... creo que deberíamos volver con los demás...

—Tengo una única petición, Su Majestad... sólo una para que mi corazón no se rompa de pena.— Se tomó el atrevimiento de rozar su mejilla, la chica tembló como un flan.

—Yo... yo no quisiera que usted sufriera por mi causa, Su Gracia...— Puso un gesto trágico, pensando ingenuamente que el apuesto joven de verdad sufría.

—Entonces, permítame darle un beso, permítame probar la miel de sus labios.

Los ojos de pobre infeliz se agrandaron mientras el corazón quería salírsele. En su vida jamás había escuchado algo tan descabellado, tan indecente, tan... pero tampoco jamás había sentido tanto deseo por lo prohibido. La belleza de ese joven hombre la había enajenado, era como si de pronto hubiera salido del cascarón. Miraba a sus labios varoniles y seductores, a ese rostro tan hermoso y...

—Tiene... tiene mi consentimiento para besarme, Su Gracia.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para pronunciar semejantes palabras, sólo que había despertado de su letargo infantil cuando aquellos labios pecaminosos cubrían los suyos y supo entonces lo que era un beso, fue ese el detonante que hizo que ella entregara por primera y única vez su pobre corazón.

...

—Hay una carta para usted, Su Gracia.

—Gracias, Thomas.

—Es de la Princesa Sussana.

—¿Sussana? ¡Vaya!— Terry enarcó una ceja y sonrió con cinismo.

—Así es, ¿Su Gracia desea que se la lea?— preguntó el joven mozo.

—Adelante.

 _ **Su Gracia, Terruce R. Grandchester:**_

 _ **Le ruego me perdone si le estoy importunando, pero me mata la angustia, no he sabido de usted en dos semanas y escuché rumores de que ha estado enfermo.**_

 _ **Espero que se encuentre bien y si es posible, venga a verme, lo extraño mucho. Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver la luz de sus ojos, condenada a las tinieblas por su ausencia.**_

 _ **Lo espera, su prometida,**_

 _ **Princesa Sussana Versaille**_

—Jajajajaja. ¿Podrías repetir la última línea?— Se reía Terry con burla.

—"Lo espera, su prometida..."

—Eso no. Lo anterior, ¿cómo decía? "Condenada a las tinieblas por su ausencia". Jajajajajaja.— Siguió riéndose como un desquiciado.

...

Faltaban sólo días para que la boda se llevara a cabo. Sussana estaba que no cabía de alegría, contaba cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo. Siempre le habían dicho que sería afortunada si se casaba enamorada, pues una princesa debía siempre cumplir con el deber, ella había conseguido ambas cosas y estaba más feliz que una golondrina.

Su amado prometido había sido invitado al palacio del Rey en donde ella se hospedaba junto a sus padres, mas ella en un descuido lo había perdido de vista, lo había buscado desesperadamente, pero no daba con él.

Ya cansada de buscarlo sin éxito, pensó en acudir a Eliza, quien había sido dama de compañía de Eleanor y de las hijas del Duque, al casarse estas, Eliza fue sumada a la corte de la Reina Karen.

Al llegar a la puerta de la recámara de Eliza, escuchó risas y jadeos, en su ingenuidad, pensó que tal vez se reía con alguna novela sátira que Karen le había prestado, por lo que abrió la puerta sin antes llamar.

—¡Sussana!

—¡Su Majestad!— Exclamó Eliza cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Los sueños puros e inocentes de Susana se habían roto esa tarde, su corazón, su alma, toda sus ilusiones destrozadas por tan vil traición.

Salió de allí corriendo, enferma, con el alma envenenada.

—¡Sussana! Hija... ¿por qué corres así?— Preguntó su madre.

Pero Susana seguía corriendo sin frenos, deseando estar en una pesadilla, la aparición nuevamente de Terry junto a Eliza le hizo ver que no era un sueño.

—Sussana, espera...— No era que a Terry le importara, pero no quería un escándalo y sobretodo, no quería que su amigo el Rey se enojara con él, eran amigos, pero él seguía siendo el Rey y ante él, no era más que un súbdito más, no quería provocar su furia.

—Usted jamás me amó.— Se dirigió a Terry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Hija, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Quiero que usted cargue por siempre la cruz de mi pena.

Le arrebató a uno de los guardias de su padre la espada y con ella se cortó la garganta, cayendo trágica y lentamente a los pies de Terry.

...

Esa noche, Terry no podía dormir. Sólo veía el cuerpo ensengrentado de Sussana arrojarse a sus pies una y otra vez. La vela de su habitación se apagó súbitamente y todo se volvió una terrorífica e impenetrable oscuridad.

—Terruce... Terruce... —Una voz fantasmal hacía eco.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— Preguntó aterrado, tratando de ver de dónde o de quién provenía la voz, pero sólo habían tinieblas a su alrededor.

—Soy tu conciencia, tu conciencia...

—Seas quien seas, esto no tiene gracia, ¡muéstrate, cobarde!

—¿Cobarde yo? Jajajajajaja. ¿Es que a caso soy yo quien va por el mundo mancillando doncellas? Eres tan hermoso por fuera como horroroso por dentro...

—¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente! Vete o te juro que...

—A partir de esta noche, lucirás como realmente eres, un mounstro sin corazón.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién... Rarrgghrr aasrrggg?

Sus palabras se convertían en gruñidos, como un león enfurecido y poco a poco su rostro apuesto se transformaba en algo espantoso, ojos amarillos como de felino, un vello descomunal le cubría las mejillas y el mentón.

—Hasta que ames y seas amado, vivirás así, sólo quien realmente te ame podrá ver la belleza en ti nuevamente y volverás a ser lo que eras... Solo cuando ames y seas amado... solo cuando ames y seas amado...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que la hayan disfrutado, no es la tradicional historia que conocemos, es una contadada a mi manera...**

 **Un beso y hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los días se volvieron oscuros para el joven Duque, condenado a la mounstrocidad, sin esperanzas de encontrar el amor que lo liberara de su maldición. Había sido tan fácil cuando era bello, ahora... ¿quién amaría a una bestia? Y otra interrogativa, ¿podría una bestia amar?

Cuando fue humano nunca amó, ni siquiera a sus padres y hermanas con verdadera devoción, el joven amaba los lujos, la vanidad, se amaba a sí mismo, ahora, bajo el hechizo, ni siquiera eso.

—Su Gracia...— El mozo lo llamó con la voz titubeante, nunca lo miraba a los ojos luego de su desgracia.

—¿Qué quieres?—El pobre mozo delgaducho dio un salto y se puso pálido con su grito.

—Su Excelencia, el Duque...

El pobre chico ni se atrevía a darle la fatídica noticia, pero Terruce era intuitivo, y dado a la condición de salud de su padre no había que ser un genio para deducir lo que ocurría.

Por primera vez el joven sintió dolor ante una pérdida significativa. Lloró, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que amaba a su padre, ahora que no había remedio.

Salió de las penumbras de su habitación, en la cual llevaba meses confinado y fue al encuentro de su madre.

—Madre...

—Terruce...

Ella lo abrazó, sin importarle como su hijo lucía, lo abrazó y lloró en sus brazos desconsoladamente.

—Ha llegado la hora, Terruce...

—Tu amor por mí te ciega, madre. ¿Crees que alguien respetaría a algo como yo?

—Es tu deber, era lo que tu padre más anhelaba, verte tomar su lugar y hacer el bien por tu gente...

—Tomar su lugar... ¡Mírame!

Sujetó a su pobre madre por los hombros, su tenebrosa voz podía romper los cristales de la ventana, aunque su desesperación lo hacía más humano, el momento en que sus ojos felinos volvían a ser azules por breves instantes, cuando se inundaban de lágrimas.

Llegó el día del sepelio, Terruce se había vestido con un traje negro un sombrero y un antifaz para poder pasearse entre la gente sin aterrorizarlos. Sus hermanas lloraban a mares, su pobre madre lucía devastada, a pesar de que el Duque le llevaba veinte años de diferencia, ella lo había amado y había sido una esposa dedicada, consagrada a él.

Todo Londres lo había venido a despedir, el Duque se había ganado el corazón de su nación por su generosidad, por sus influencias para mejoras en beneficio a los pobres, construyendo hospicios que él mismo patrocinaba, academias donde los mozos podían aprender algún oficio de provecho y no terminar delinquiendo en los barrios bajos de Londres.

Terruce lloraba, lloraba porque sabía que él jamás sería como su padre. Por corazón él siempre había tenido una piedra y jamás pensó en nadie más que no fuera en sí mismo.

La desgracia había caído sobre él, solo, sin aliados, sin amigos. El desplante a la princesa Sussana que terminó en tragedia lo hizo perder la amistad con el Rey, a duras penas había conservado al menos su cordialidad.

—Mi más sentido pésame, Excelencia.— Se inclinó ante ella Lady Catherine.

Eleanor y sus hijas recibían el pésame, pero nadie se acercaba a Terry, sin bien había ocultado su apariencia, el pueblo le guardaba rencor por la fallecida princesa a causa de su desamor.

Cansado de estar entre tanta multitud que solo lo hacían sentir miserable por su abierto rechazo, se retiró hacia un lugar aislado del panteón, cerca había una fuente estilo victoriana, se quitó el sombrero y el antifaz un momento, tenía calor. Quiso refrescarse la cara con el agua limpia y clara.

—Clint... ¿dónde te has metido?— Escuchó una voz cantarina y se escondió.

Vio a una joven menuda, delgada, con un vestido sencillo llamar a alguien con vehemencia mientras miraba hacia todas partes, sus ojos por poco se cruzan, pero él volvió a ocultarse con agilidad felina.

Era la voz más dulce que hubiera escuchado jamás, desde su rincón la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le llamó la atención el larguísimo cabello con esos rebeldes rizos dorados, unos picarones y curiosos ojos verdes y su rostro grácil, aniñado y delicado, la naricita espigada y cubierta de pequeños puntitos pardos captó su atención. Corría mientras llamaba a quien fuera que estuviera perdido y al hacerlo, sus pechos se movían sensualmente, su vestido los hacía resaltar, también el pecho blanco que contaba con los mismos puntitos pardos de su nariz, el cuello largo y delicado. Una doncella del pueblo, seguramente, pensó.

—¡Clint! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no puedes alejarte de mí, pequeño bribón.

Con falso enfado, la doncella cargó al su perrito de raza Pug y lo giró sonriente. Esa alegría, esa sonrisa llegó al alma del joven Duque. También el amor que le prodigaba al animal. Era capaz de amar hasta a lo más insignificante y él no había podido amar a quienes lo rodeaban.

Había quedado tan fascinado y prendado de la joven, que al salir de nuevo a unirse a su familia en el duelo, olvidó el antifaz y su sombrero.

—¡Oh!

—¡Dios mío!

—¡Cristo amado!— Expresaban todos con asombro y terror. Varias mujeres se desmayaron de la impresión.

Entre la multitud, de pronto el pobre joven se halló acorralado, la bestia que llevaba dentro salió.

—¡Grrraaarrggffff!

Rugía espantándolos a todos, lanzando fuertes manotazos que hacía que algunos hombres cayeran al suelo, así comenzó a espantarlos a todos. Fue a dar un fuerte manotazo a un hombre mayor, pero su hija lo rodeó con su cuerpo, aunque en ella también se veía el terror. La mano de la bestia se detuvo en seco, era la misma chica que había visto por la fuente, sus ojos felinos la miraban fijos, desesperados, queriendo que los de ella no lo miraran con ese horror.

Los dejó escapar y se retiró. En el castillo comenzó a tirar todo, a rabiar y llorar amargamente por su cruel destino.

Fue tanta la furia y el rencor del joven hombre, que ningún criado pudo soportarlo más, hasta su pobre madre se había ido a vivir con una de sus hijas. Terruce se había quedado completamente solo en un castillo abandonado.

—Tu desamor ha pagado con soledad, soledad, soledad...— Aquella voz de eco se volvió a escuchar.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Libérame ya de esta maldición!

—Sólo tú puedes deshacer el hechizo, cuando hayas amado, amado, amado...

—¿Quién me amará así?

—Quien descubra tu belleza interior, belleza interior, interior...

El eco era ensordecedor, se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos mientra daba vueltas por el salón.

—Sólo lo que has amado te acompañará...

Todo se envolvió en magia, en la mesa se sirvió un banquete, una tetera cobró vida, lo mismo que la taza y la azucarera, el Duque pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

Una escoba comenzó a quitar telarañas y a barrer por sí sola, el reloj de pared anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

—Esto es lo que siempre has amado, los festines, las atenciones, jamás has caminado por tus propios pies...

—Libérame y te prometo que cambiaré... Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor...

—Hasta que ames y seas amado...

—¡Espera!— La voz se hacía más distante cada vez hasta que se esfumó.

...

En modesto vecindario de clase media vivía una doncella, la más joven y bella de la zona, en edad casadera, sin embaro los hombres estaban muy lejos de su interés. Se llamaba Candy White, su padre la llamaba Bella, porque precisamente Candy era extremadamente bella, pero no era conciente de ello o no le daba importancia, para ella, el mundo entero era bello y no percibía en él maldad ni fealdad.

Era extremadamente dulce, confiada, despistada, generosa y comprensiva, siempre tenía una sonrisa a flor de labios, también era extremadamente curiosa y tenía una boca sincera que a veces rayaba en la imprudencia.

Era la hija de un humilde zapatero, cuya zapatería había visto mejores tiempos, ahora que no conservaba el vigor de antes y que la vista le fallaba, más la competencia en las grandes compañías que se comenzaban a formar, estaban casi en quiebra.

—Buenas tardes, don Benedict.

—Buenas tardes, señor Leagan, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Benedict, el padre de Candy se acomodó los lentes y se puso nervioso, pues sabía que Neil no estaba en su tienda porque le interesara comprar botas nuevas, aunque buena falta le harían.

—Me temo que usted no puede servirme de nada, Benedict. La luz de mis ojos nunca está aquí.

Neil era un hombre de treinta años, de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel, estatura promedio y buena figura, pero su personalidad petulante no le dejaba mucha ventaja, aunque no era difícil de ver. Era cazador y dueño de una próspera carnicería.

—Ya sabes que Bella es un potrillo salvaje, nunca se está quieta esa niña.

—¿Le has hablado sobre mi interés por cortejarla?

—Lo he intentado, pero ya sabes que mi Bella parece no darse cuenta de que ha crecido. Ha de estar por ahí cazando mariposas, alimentando algún perro realengo...

—Hablando de perros realengos, ¿le gustó el cachorro que le regalé?

—¿Gustarle? ¡Duerme con esa pequeña bestia!

—Benedict, sabes que tengo las mejores intenciones para Candy, no es que quiera ser ave de mal agüero, pero usted ya no está para el trabajo y Candy sólo lo tiene a usted, no tiene dote... soy su mejor oferta en estos momentos.

—Le comprendo, señor Leagan, pero es que Bella... Bella es igual que su madre, romántica, soñadora... tal vez si usted...

—Ya entendí. De modo que tengo que conquistarla...

—¡Padre! Padre, no me lo va a creer pero... ¡mire! Me acabo de encontrar una mariposa traslúcida que...— Se detuvo en seco con el frasquito en la mano al percatarse de la presencia de ese hombre que siempre le había dado mala espina.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Candy.— Neil se inclinó y tomó su pequeña y delicada mano para plantar en ella sus pegajosos y fofos labios.

—Buenas tardes, señor Leagan...

—¿Disfrutó su paseo?

—Sí... Yo... quería agradecerle por el cachorro, es todo un encanto.— El perrito no se apartaba de su lado.

—Entonces me siento dichoso de haber acertado, señorita.

—Bella, el señor Leagan cenarará con nosotros esta noche...

—Pero padre a penas nos queda algo de leche y dos piezas de...

—Bella.— Le advirtió su padre.

—No se preocupe, señorita Candy, la comida no faltará más en vuestra mesa. Estaré aquí a las siete, buenas tardes.— Se inclinó ante Candy y se quitó el sombrero.

—Vamos, Clint, busquemos un lugar para Maggie...

—Bella, hija, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

—Claro, padre. Soy toda oídos.

Por otra puerta, entraron a lo que era la casa, que se separaba de la zapatería. Todo era sencillo, pero estaba muy limpio y ordenado, Candy tenía buen sentido de la limpieza y la diligencia.

—Siéntate.— Le dijo Benedict luego de acomodar su cansado cuerpo en un sillón, tenía el pelo blanco, había ganado cierto peso con la edad.

—Diga usted, padre.

—Tú sabes que eres lo más valioso que tengo...

—Eso no tiene ni qué decirlo, padre, yo...

—Siempre quise dejarte segura, en caso de que yo faltara...

—No diga esas cosas padre, usted aún está como un roble.— Le besó en la mejilla y el bonachón señor sonrió.

—Me ves con los ojos del alma, Bella mía, como tu madre.— Le acarició un bucle sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Lo veo como una hija debe ver a su padre.

—No podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, luz de mi alma. La zapatería y la casa se nos están cayendo encima, a penas viene uno que otro cliente antiguo...

—Yo puedo ayudarlo, padre. Sé coser, bordar, sé limpiar, bien podría trabajar para una familia...

—Eso no garantiza tu protección, Candy... Yo ya estoy viejo, mis manos ya no tienen la fuerza de antes y no quisiera morirme sin... sin saber que tú estarás segura...

—¿A dónde quiere llegar padre? No le sigo...

—Creo que deberías hacer un esfuerzo y tratar más al señor Leagan. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que eres grosera a propósito?

—¿Grosera yo?— Se hizo la inocente.

—Parece un tipo rudo, pero te quiere bien, hija. Piénsalo, la vida no es fácil para una mujer sola...

—Y sin dote.— Completó ella con angustia y sus preciosos ojos aguados.

—No te obligo a nada, pequeña, sabes que siempre te he dejado ser libre, es tu decisión, pero entiende que este pobre viejo no podrá descansar en paz si...

—Está bien, padre, no se preocupe, haré un esfuerzo...

Disimulando sus ganas de llorar, se fue a su pequeña habitación junto a Clint.

—Dios conoce mis deseos de honrar y obedecer a mi padre, pero es que no hay forma de que me guste ese odioso señor, Clint.— Abrazó a su cachorro.

Se quedó un rato perdida en sus pensamientos y miró por la ventana, observaba el verdor de los árboles, el pastizal, el bosque, podía ver conejos saltando sigilosos por las sabanas. Esa era la vida libre que a ella le gustaba. Si se casaba con Neil Leagan, tendría que renunciar a todo eso.

—Ven, Clint, vamos al bosque por arándanos, hornearé el pastel favorito de papá.

Cantando, para olvidar su angustia, Candy se fue al bosque con su fiel compañero Clint y su cesta. Muy pronto olvidó el verdadero propósito de su salida mientras perseguía conejos y se ocultaba para ver a una familia de venados convivir. Más lejos se divisaba el castillo Grandchester y sus inmensos terrenos. Notó que las mejores y más apetitosas bayas estaban cerca de los pastos que rodeaban el castillo, donde vivía el Duque Hechizado según se hablaba en el pueblo.

—¡Están sabrosas! ¿Quieres, Clint?— le dio al perrito un par de arándanos los cuales degustó muy contento.

Seguía echando bayas en la cesta y una que otra flor silvestre, pero el clima no estaba a su favor esa tarde que ya apuntaba hacia la noche.

—¡Oh no!— Exclamó Candy cuando la repentina lluvia comenzó a azotar, caían rayos y relámpagos, recogió al pobre cachorrito aterrado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Clint?

Comenzó a correr para resguardarse de la lluvia, corría por alguna razón cerca del castillo, el portón de este se abrió por las fuertes ráfagas, ella se adentró, tal vez un sirviente les diera asilo mientras pasaba la tormenta. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual también se abrió de súbito, como por arte de magia.

—Buenas tardes...— Preguntó tiritando de frío, ensopada, pero no veía ni oía a nadie.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Pasen, la cena ya está por servirse.

—¿Quién habla?— Preguntó al escuchar una voz tan cercana, pero sin cuerpo presente.

La mesa estaba llena, un festín, panes frescos, frutas, pavo, verduras, vino...

—¡Dije que no quería visitas!— Gruñó el Duque apareciendo de pronto, asustando a Candy y al cachorro.

Cuando Terruce supo de quién se trataba, sus ojos amarillos se volvieron azules nuevamente, humanos.

—Sólo buscábamos un lugar para resguardarnos de la lluvia, le prometo que tan pronto como la tormenta se apacigüe nos iremos...— Dijo alejándose de él con pavor.

—Pero si quiere nos marchamos ahora mismo...— Se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Con un rugido fuerte, Terruce hizo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe y se asegurara, la pobre Candy ya no temblaba de frío, sino de terror.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por el respaldo y apoyo, mis niñas.**

 **Comoaguaparachoc: Te envié un mensaje privado y un review en tu fic, espero puedas leerlos.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **luna 99, luz rico, Chica Zafiro, AcuaMarine, Maride de Grand, norma Rodriguez, Maquig, Litzy A, Alesita77, Rey, cerzza0977, Amy C. L, Diana, Guest, valerae,  
Darling eveling, Comoaguaparachoc, Luisa, zucastillo, Gina MC, Becky70, Claus mart, Dulce Lu, vero, Bruna, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Ana, ELI DIAZ, Azukrita, thay, LizCarter, skarllet northman, Norma Angelica**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Tanto Candy como Clint temblaban como débiles hojas ante una tormenta. Con tal de salir de ahí, no le importaba la fuerte lluvia o que un rayo la partiera, no había miedo que se comparara con ese imponente ser.

Mientras ella temía, los ojos de Terry se suavizaban y recuperaban su mágico y embriagante color azúl. La miraba en silencio, a distancia, la tetera, la taza, la escoba y el reloj no se atrevían a intervenir en nada.

Desde que Terry la viera por primera vez en la despedida fúnebre de su padre, su corazón había latido de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Ella tenía una belleza que él no podía descifrar. Era algo que lo impulsaba más allá del deseo, no era un sentimiento apasionado de posesión y placer, era... era... ¡no sabía lo que era!

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Hizo la pregunta con una voz tan suave y educada que a Candy le pareció mentira que viniera de su espeluznante figura.

—Me... me-me lla-llamo Ca-Candy White, Su Gracia... soy mejor conocida como Bella.— Le sonrió brillando aún el pavor en todo su cuerpo.

—Bella...— Con su mano suave y humana, pues lo único que lo hacía bestial era el transformado rostro de rasgos felinos, como un león, tocó suave su mejilla y ella retrocedió.

—Y él es Clint...— Presentó al cachorro, pero éste se escondió debajo de su vestido.

—Perdone mi brusquedad, Lady Bella, pero por lo general no recibo visitas...

—Sí, eso supuse. Bueno, os ruego nos disculpe, Excelencia, ya nos vamos...— No alcanzó a dar dos pasos hacia delante.

—No puedo dejaros ir en medio de la tormenta, por favor, acompañadme a cenar.

Candy iba a negarse, pero su amabilidad, sus ojos suplicantes y su corazoncito compasivo no le permitieron negarse. Tímidamente, Clint salió del refugio de la falda de su vestido.

—¿Vino, señor?— Preguntó la tetera.

—Lady Candy, ¿desea zumo de naranja?— Preguntó la taza.

—Si desean cualquier cosa sólo...

—Pueden retirarse.— Les dijo Terry a los curiosos utencilios.

—Pero es que...

—¡Que se retiren!— Las velas del candelabro se apagaron con el rugido de su voz y Candy dio un respingo.

Terruce había dejado de comer sólo para observarla a ella. La veía pelearse con los cubiertos y finalmente comerse el muslo de pavo asado con las manos. No se asqueó de su falta de refinados modales, por el contrario, le hizo gracia.

—Vaya despacio, Lady Bella, podría ahogarse.— Soltó la carne con sus mejillas carmesí de la vergüenza, sonriendo.

—Dispénseme, Su Gracia, creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción...

—¿Por la emoción?— Ella había abierto su curiosidad.

—No recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una cena tan suculenta.— Le sonrió, conmoviendo por primera la coraza que tenía en el alma.

—¿De qué familia proviene usted?

—¡Oh, nadie de abolengo! Soy la hija del zapatero del pueblo, mi mamá partió con el Señor hace muchos años... no tuve hermanos, en realidad no hay mucho qué decir...

—¿Le parece? Yo pienso que usted ha de tener una vida fascinante, ¿cuáles son sus aficciones?

—¡Qué va! Yo suelo ayudar a mi padre en la zapatería, ayudo en los quehaceres...

—¿Y en sus tiempos de ocio?

—Me gusta pasear por el bosque, cohabitar con la naturaleza, hace poco encontré una mariposa traslúcida...

Mientras más la oía, más crecía en su interior ese sentimiento indescifrable que lo hacía perderse. Podría haberse pasado la noche en vela escuchándola, mirándola. Jamás había tenido con nadie ese tipo de conversación y jamás el transcurso de la misma había sido tan ameno. No hablaban de historia, ni de pinturas, ni de bailes o tradiciones, ella hablaba de la naturaleza, de la vida y en todo ello había más pasión que en ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Qué edad tiene usted, Lady Bella?

—Yo...

—Perdone el atrevimiento. Eso no fue nada cortés, yo...

—Tengo diecinueve años, Excelencia.

Se quedó callado un momento. Diecinueve años... tierna edad, era muy joven, pero ya contaba con la edad de casarse o estar prometida a alguien. Seguramente... Seguramente debía ser la novia de algún pueblerino... Golpeó fuerte su plato con el cubierto de sólo pensarlo, Candy se sobresaltó.

—¿Dije algo que le importunara, Excelencia?

—Terruce.

—¿Perdone?

—Llámeme Terruce, ese es mi nombre.

—Pero... no se supone que... Eso va en contra de, lo siento, no puedo llamarle por su nombre...

—Le estoy ordenando que lo haga.— La dejó callada con su autoridad, pero una sonrisa matizaba con su tono fuerte de hablarle. Una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos, humanos, una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos zafiros brillaran y la llevaran a mirarse en ellos.

Pensó que tal vez eso que sentía era lo que muchos llamaban amor. Ese vuelco de corazón, esa alegría y angustia a la vez que se experimenta en el alma. Ese miedo atroz de perder lo que ni siquiera le pertenece. Si era amor lo que sentía, entonces estaba condenado para siempre. Ese amor jamás sería correspondido o recíproco.

—Ya ha cesado la lluvia, creo que es conveniente que nos vayamos.— Candy se puso de pie.

Terry experimentó una angustia mayor. Algo que le estaba aguijoneando el corazón y le dolía, no era un dolor físico, era un dolor de adentro, del alma. Ella no iba a regresar, no la vería jamás y sintió unas ganas profundas de llorar.

—¿Está triste, Su Gracia?— Se atrevió a preguntar con la espontaneidad que la caracterizaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— Respondió molesto, sin tener razón para ello, pero sus preciosos ojos ya no soportaban la acumulación de lágrimas.

—No quise ofenderle. Sólo me lo pareció, bueno, no me haga caso.— Bajó la cabeza y entonces fue su rostro el que mostró tristeza.

—¿Lo está usted? ¿Por qué se han apagado sus ojos, Lady Candy?

Su voz fue casi una caricia, aterciopelada, capaz de tocarla sin tacto, como si realmente le importara, la expresión del Duque reflejaba solidaridad.

—La tristeza es pasajera cuando aceptamos lo que no podemos cambiar...— murmuró con angustia.

—¿Aunque le haga infeliz?

—Haré feliz a otros y eso es lo importante. Ser capaz de dar felicidad a pesar de la nuestra.

—¿Quién podría ser feliz a causa de su tristeza?— Volvió a tomar el suave y dulce rostro de Candy en sus gentiles manos.

Ella retrocedió un momento asustada. Fue una visión que duró un segundo nada más, pero podía haber jurado ver una cara hermosa en él, como si hubiera visto a otro...

—No tenga miedo de mí, Lady Bella. Le aseguro que no soy tan malo. Ya no...

—Perdóneme, Su Gracia, Terruce, creo que estoy algo cansada y aturdida, es mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Yo la llevaré.— Se ofreció sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Sería un honor, pero no es necesario...

—No le pregunté si estaba de acuerdo.— A Candy le comenzó a molestar su prepotencia y despotismo, ella también tenía un defecto, la insolencia.

—¡Y yo no le pedí su ayuda! ¿No le parece que está abusando de su autoridad, eh? ¡Eh!— Lo señaló furiosa, con su dedito índice.

A Terry nunca lo habían desafiado de esa manera y mucho menos una mujer. En sus buenos tiempos cualquier mujer habría muerto o matado por que él la llevara consigo a donde fuera.

—¿Sabe lo que le pasa a un plebeyo que desafía un mandato real?

—Usted no es el rey...

—¿A las mujeres que replican a los hombres?— Se le acercó peligrosamente, viendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar, riéndose por dentro.

—Yo...

—Soy un caballero, Lady Candy, ningún caballero dejaría a una dama partir sola en medio de la noche, ¿o es que eso hacen los hombres de su clase?

—Por supuesto que no, yo...

Llamó a Clint que seguía comiendo sobras sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor y partió con el Duque en su carroza que iba a cargo de un sirviente de confianza.

—Es aquí.— Anunció desde la parte de adentro cubiera de cortinas. Terry bajó y fue a su encuentro para ayudarla a bajar, se había asegurado de ponerse una gran capa negra, un antifaz y su sombrero para pasar desapercibido.

—¡Bella! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien!—Su padre la abrazó como si no la hubiese visto en años.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿Crees que puedes darte el lujo de plantarme? ¿Me estás oyendo?— Neil la tomó por el brazo y la sarandeó con brusquedad.

Terry observó todo desde la distancia y no intervino. Debió suponerlo, se recriminó. Una joven tan bella debía estar prometida. Ordenó que avivaran la marcha mientras se iba furioso, muerto de celos, angustiado, desesperado.

...

Llegó a su castillo y se dio un baño. No podía sacarse a Lady Candy de la cabeza, podía oir su voz por todas partes, se había memorizado su sonrisa y recordaba con memoria fotográfica aquellos ojos desafiantes, insolentes, penetrantes. Se miró al espejo un instante, de rabia, lo rompió de un puñetazo.

—El amor duele... duele... duele...— Volvió ese eco y a la vez componía el espejo como si jamás hubiese estado roto.

—¡Libérame! ¡No lo soporto más!— Llorando, dio varios puños sobre el buró.

—El amor no recorrespondido duele... duele... duele... ahora lo sabes... lo sabes... ahora...

—¡No soy culpable de no haberlas amado! ¡No se escoge a quien amar!

—Se escoge a quien no herir... herir...

—¿Por qué me das esperanzas? ¡Ella nunca me corresponderá!

—La amas... la amas...

—¡Y eso qué! ¿Qué beneficio tiene amar a quien no me amará?

—El amor no busca beneficio, el amor sólo es lo que es... es... es...

—¿Y qué es? ¡No quiero sentirlo!

—Es lo que eres... eres... ahora puedes amar... amar... sentir y dentro de ti, no quieres dejar de sentir... sentir...

—Entonces, ya he amado, devuélveme mi rostro para que ella me ame...— Pidió con humildad y una brisa iluminada y mágica lo envolvió un rato.

—Ella debe amar lo que eres... eres... debe amarte desde adentro... adentro... adentro...

El eco desapareció dejándolo frustrado y desesperado como siempre.

...

—¿Quién era ese? ¿A eso sales todas las tardes? ¿A encontrarte con hombres?

—¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme!— Candy se safó del brazo de Neil con odio y brusquedad.

—Me cansé de tus desaires, de tus desplantes, llevo meses visitándote, haciéndote obsequios...

—Yo jamás le pedí nada.

—¡Escúchame bien, Candy! No vas a burlarte de mí...

—¡Señor Leagan!— Su anciano padre volvió a aparecer en escena.— Suelte a mi hija.

—Usted y yo habíamos acordado algo...

—Habíamos acordado que cortejara a mi hija, mas yo nunca le concedí su mano para que la maltratara.

—Si están intentando burlarse de mí...

Neil bullía de rabia y sujetó al pobre hombre por el cuello de la camisa. Candy se sentía perdida y culpable, sabía que su débil y envejecido padre jamás podría luchar contra el vigor y la juventud de Neil.

—¡Suéltelo! Por favor...

—¡Tú y tu padre me deben mucho. Esta mugrienta zapatería es sólo fachada, les he matado el hambre por meses y pretenden burlarse de mí...

—¡Basta! ¡Acepto! Acepto ser su novia, pero por favor, no lastime a mi padre...— Estaba llorando, no tenía otra salida. Neil más asombrado que ella por lo que acababa de oir, soltó al señor inmediatamente y se acercó a ella.

—Lady Candy... ¿lo dice en serio?

—Bella, hija, no tienes por qué...

—Tranquilo, padre. Quiero hacerlo...— se forzó a sonreir en medio del llanto.

...

No durmió en toda la noche, llorando amargamente. No podía creer su suerte. No le importaba casarse, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero no con Neil Leagan. Un hombre despiadado y oportunista. Él era todo lo contrario a ella, ella amaba los animales, él los cazaba. Ella ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio, él manipulaba y sobornaba. Una bestia tenía más corazón que él. Una bestia...— Se puso a pensar en el Duque de Grandchester, su gentileza a pesar de su apariencia, él había sido amable con ella.

Se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, no había forma de que pudiera dormir con el asunto del noviazgo con Neil Leagan retumbando en su cabeza.

—Buenos días, padre, ¿cómo amaneció?

—Bella, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?— Preguntó mientras ella aún le besaba ambas mejillas.

—Hace un día muy hermoso como para desperdiciarlo durmiendo.— mintió.

—¿Un día hermoso? Pero si ni siquiera amanece.

—¿No? Pues yo veo despuntar los primeros rayos del alba. Iré a poner el té.

Cantando para no llorar, Candy horneó panecillos, hizo el té, buscó el botecito de miel y llevó todo a la mesa. Cortó rodajas de queso y llevó también leche hervida.

—Ahora sí conseguiste despertarme el apetito.— Sonriente, su padre se sentó a la mesa.

—No hay nada para empezar un gran día que un buen desayuno.

—Pero tú ni lo has probado.

—¡Cómo no! Lo que pasa es que vengo probando de todo un poco mientras lo preparaba.

—Oh, mi dulce Bella... tu madre tampoco sabía mentir...

—No sé a qué se refiere, padre...

—No te ves feliz. No brillas esta mañana, estrella mía.

—Ha de ser porque las estrellas no brillan de día, padre.— intentó bromear para distraerlo, mas el diablo sabía más por viejo que por diablo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Candy. Yo moriré de todas formas, no debí presionarte a...

—¿Quién dice que no quiero hacerlo? La felicidad está en uno mismo, yo seré feliz.

—Bella...

—Ya salió el sol. Iré al bosque con Clint, prometo no volver tarde.

...

—Hola, Lizzy, Nicholas, Harry...— Saludó al trío de conejos que siempre la recibían alegre.

Se sentó sobre la hierba junto a Clint y los fieles amigos orejones a escuchar el canto alegre de los pájaros. Lloraba, sabía que una vez casada con Leagan, jamás disfrutaría de esa libertad.

Una esposa se debía a su casa y su marido, a procrear a sus hijos y jamás dar paso a las habladurías. Una mujer obedecía y jamás contradecía al marido, a zurras aprendería si no. Una mujer decente jamás salía sola de paseo, no se sentaba en la hierba ni recorría el bosque manchando el vestido.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?— Le preguntó al conejo que se había puesto nervioso.

En eso se escuchó un disparo en el cual un venado cayó al suelo bramando de dolor.

—¡No! Igor...— Candy fue a su encuentro llorando.

—¡Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala! ¿Candy?— Preguntó Neil encontrándosela junto a dos otros cazadores.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué te hizo este indefenso animal?— Le reclamó llorando, mirándolo con tanto desprecio como le fue capaz.

—Candy... de esto vivimos, los animales son para comérselos...

—¡Eres cruel!

—Candy... ¡Candy!

Salió corriendo junto a su cachorro, Neil trató de alcanzarla, pero ella conocía bien el bosque, pudo desaparecer en él sin que Neil se cruzara en su camino.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla más, no había desayunado si quiera, por lo que sus energías colapsaron y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mareada y perdida, cuando enfocó la vista, vio ese rostro bello, tan varonil y apuesto como ninguno que la observaba con preocupación.

—Lady Bella..., soy yo, ¿me recuerda?

Reconoció su voz... estaba tan débil que su mente debió jugarle una broma, su rostro se volvió como siempre, como el de un león.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por el respaldo, de verdad que a veces me quedo impresionada por tanto cariño y acogida, hasta he llegado a cuestionarme si de verdad lo merezco.**

 **Niñas, yo ya estoy por terminar mi trimestre, por lo que estaré en exámenes finales, trabajos para entregar, informes orales, una dichosa novela que tengo que leer, razones por las que tal vez no actualice tan seguido, yo no tengo un tiempo exacto de actualizar, aunque sí saben que soy constante y no desaparezco por periodos muy largos. Siempre que me sea posible y la inspiración venga a mí estaré actualizando.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Goshy, Luisa, Maquig, AcuaMarine, sofia saldaa, Litzy A, Becky70, Yomar, CONNY DE G, norma Rodriguez, Valerae, brisi, Mirna, comoaguaparachoc, Darling eveling, Claus mart, Iris Adriana, Amy C. L, vero, Jan, Gina MC, Dulce Lu, bruna, Ana, skarllet norhman, ELI DIAZ, Soadora, thay, luz rico, naila, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, LizCarter, Maride de Grand, Mazy Vampire**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Candy se levantó de la cama, sintiendo más temor que antes, no por la apariencia del Duque, a esa ya se había acostumbrado, además, cuando era amable, sus rasgos bestiales parecían suavizarse. Lo que aterraba a Candy era el hecho de estar ahí, simplemente. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Con él.

—¿Qué hago aquí?— Sintió automáticamente la falta de energía, la debilidad del ayuno y sus tripas crujiendo desesperadas.

—Uno de mis sirvientes la halló en el bosque desmayada, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que traerla aquí, era lo más cerca y dada su condición... ruego que perdone mi atrevimiento.— Con su expresión compungida se embelleció su rostro un segundo, pero fue sólo eso, un segundo al cual Candy se lo achacó a un desvarío.

—Debo volver a casa...— Expresó débil, pero aún así, su amargura era evidente.

—Yo mismo la llevaré de vuelta a su casa, Lady Bella, pero primero coma algo, por favor, y trate de descansar un poco.

Casi en seguida, el pequeño ejército de graciosos utencilios llegaron con una bandeja de un suculento desayuno para Candy. Todo olía divino. Huevos hervidos, jamón, pan fresco, té y zumo de naranja, con sólo ver el menú sus mejillas recuperaron el color.

—Gracias, pero yo puedo ir al comedor...

—¡Oh de ninguna manera!—se apuró en decir la tetera.— Su Excelencia dijo que no se podía mover de aquí hasta que se apurase todo el desayuno.

—No acostumbro a que me sirvan en la cama.

—Pues acostúmbrese mientras sea nuestra invitada.

Candy pensó que se necesitaría más de un estómago para comerse todo aquello, pero todo había quedado tan delicioso que mientras más comía, más quería hasta que se lo hubo acabado todo.

Como obedientes soldados, los utencilios retiraron la bandeja y se marcharon. Tras el atracón, Candy sintió sus energías reanudarse, se puso de pie para curiosear en la habitación en la que se hallaba.

Debía ser la habitación de una mujer. Las sábanas estaban bordadas de flores, habían un baúl lleno de artilugios polvorientos que la hicieron estornudar. Le llamaba la atención el imponente armario de madera tallada. Lo abrió y se encontró con muchos vestidos, cada uno más hermoso que el otro.

Ella acostumbraba a hacerse sus propios vestidos, pero aunque tenía mucha creatividad, la situación económica no le dejaba más remedio que la sencillez. Hubo un vestido precioso que le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar sacarlo del armario.

Era amarillo, pero no en un amarillo fuerte o chillón como la mostaza, era como un dorado suave, la ancha falda, con volantes, arriba era en corte V, mangas caídas. Se lo acomodó por encima y giró con él frente al espejo, riendo con travesura infantil.

—¿Le gusta?

—¡Oh!— Candy se dio tremendo susto y cayó al suelo enredada con el vestido. A ella se le unió Clint muy contento.

—Lo siento. No quise asustarla, la puerta estaba abierta...— Se apresuró en ayudarla a levantar del suelo.

—Perdóneme usted a mí, Excelencia. Yo no debí...

Candy recogió el vestido del suelo y lo tendió en la cama para sacudirlo.

—Era de mi hermana, Ann. Esta era su recámara.

—No sabía que tenía una hermana... le ruego me disculpe, yo...

—Si le gustó el vestido, puede quedárselo, estoy seguro de que Annie no lo echará en falta.

—¡Oh de ninguna manera! Yo... yo sólo lo admiraba. Además, no creo que me quede. Su hermana se ve que es alta...

—Es un rasgo común en los Grandchester, sin embargo, podría hacerlo entallar a su medida.

Candy le dio una gran sonrisa. Le había encantado el vestido, como si tuviese magia. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en que pronto se casaría con Neil Leagan, tendría que trabajar en su vestido de novia y su ajuar...

—¿Qué le sucede, Candy?

—¿Perdón?— Se volvió a él cuando salió de sus amargos pensamientos.

—Su rostro pasa a menudo de la más sublime sonrisa hasta la más profunda tristeza.— Los hermosos ojos del Duque se compadecieron, creció en él un gran deseo de protegerla.

—No puedo aceptar el vestido. Gracias de todas formas.

—No se preocupe. Estará aquí por si cambia de opinión. La dejo descansar.

Se retiró y Candy se metió en la cómoda y mullida cama, Clint la acompañó. Quería descansar, lo intentaba, pero era inútil. El asunto de la boda con Neil no le dejaba sociego. Imaginarse compartir un techo con él, apoyar sus aficciones cuando él reprobaba las de ella. Caminar de su mano, estar a su lado como esposa obediente y sumisa. Tener a sus hijos, compartir el lecho... el lecho y todo lo que eso implicara.

—¿Por qué, Clint? De todos los hombres... ¿por qué él?

Llorando, se perdió en los recuerdos de una dulce infancia y un amigo inseparable y entrañable.

 _—Si me alcanzas, te regalaré mis manzanas._

 _—¿Todas tus manzanas?— Le preguntó una pequeña Candy de ocho años a su amigo Anthony, de diez._

 _—Sí, todas._

 _—¿Y tú qué comerás?_

 _—¡Todas! Sé que no me alcanzarás._

 _Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió corriendo por el bosque y ella iba detrás, sus dos trenzas al viento, sus mejillas coloradas al baño del sol._

 _—¡Eres un tramposo, Anthony! Te atraparé y te golpearé._

 _—Si logras alcanzarme antes._

 _Candy corrió y corrió, pero no lo alcanzó, a pesar de que muchas veces iba pisándole los talones. Resignada, se sentó sobre la hierba, aceptando su derrota._

 _—Te lo dije. Corres como toturga._

 _—¡Claro! Tú me hiciste trampa._

 _—¡Ya! No chilles. Toma.— Le dio una manzana._

 _Anthony era el hijo de la costurera del pueblo, amiga de su madre que una a la otra se habían tendido la mano en las temporadas de escacés._

 _—Este lo hice con rosas y jazmines... y... algo secreto que no te podré revelar.— Le echó a Candy unas gotitas de perfume en las muñecas, una fragancia que él había creado. Compartían el mismo gusto por la naturaleza, aunque él era más aficionado a las rosas._

 _—Es fabuloso.— Aspiró ella extasiada, cerrando los ojos._

 _Tenía quince años en ese entonces y él diecisiete. Ella ya comenzaba a transformarse en una hermosa jovencita._

 _—Es para ti._

 _—¿Para mí? Pero... ¿cómo? No, es tuyo, tú lo creaste y podrías venderlo..._

 _—Puedo hacer muchos más.— Compartieron una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras._

 _Les gustaba irse al río, veía a Anthony pescar mientras conversaban de todo y de nada, como dos jóvenes que sólo han visto lo hermoso del mundo, que no han hayado a su paso decepción o que al menos no prestaban importancia a ellas._

 _Candy trataba de ser feliz a pesar de la pérdida de su madre, siempre alegre y risueña, como si la vida continuara al igual que ella. Anthony ignoraba el hecho de que era un bastardo. Se rumoraba que era hijo del Rey, por su exacto parecido con el príncipe Albert._

 _—Quiero tener mi propia perfumería. Tal vez me haga rico..._

 _—Posiblemente, no tenemos una perfumería propia aquí, todos los perfumes vienen de Francia... creo que Italia también los está creando..._

 _—Y cuando tenga mucho dinero, compraré una casa muy grande para ti... entonces pediré tu mano y nos casaremos._

 _Candy bajó la vista con las mejillas coloraditas y sonrió a la vez que Anthony liberaba los peces que atrapaba._

 _Los dulces sueños no se realizaron, no hasta el momento, pues un año más tarde, Anthony fue llamado a servir en la guardia real y a penas se veían, además de que muchas veces, Anthony no estaba en Inglaterra, cumpliendo algún mandato real, peleando con su vida en algún tratado de paz o de guerra. Aún así, Candy lo recordaba con cariño y nostalgia._

Comprendiendo que no tenía caso dejar entrar la melancolía en esos momentos, Candy se levantó de la cama y salió con Clint de la habitación.

Era enorme el lugar, tantos pasillos, pasadizos, debía ser una aventura jugar al escondite ahí. Eran tantas habitaciones, tantos salones, se necesitaría más de un día para recorrer totalmente el castillo. Al no poder dar con la entrada principal, perdida, se quedó curioseando por las habitaciones y llegó a un salón de pinturas.

Había un enorme retrato del fallecido Duque y los demás debían ser de las antiguas generaciones. Otro cuadro mostraba al Duque con Eleanor, dos niñas adolescentes y un niño de unos cinco o siete años. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules. Sabía que era Terruce, ¿quién si no?

Siguió mirando cuadros, una hermosa Eleanor ya en sus treinta y tanto con unas rosas. Había un cuadro de las dos hermanas de Terry, ya en sus quince o diecisiete, hermosas en sus impecables vestidos. Había otro hermoso retrato que la había dejado con la boca abierta. Mostraba a un hombre en sus veinti tantos, de pie, alto, con un asombroso pelo largo, se fijó en la precisión y perfección que puso en los rasgos quien lo haya pintado, esos ojazos azules parecían mirarla. Se le erizó la piel. Ese era el rostro que ella a veces veía en Terry. No lo había imaginado después de todo.

—Debiste hacer algo muy atroz para terminar así...— con compasión, pasó suave sus dedos por la pintura.

De pronto, una hermosa música se comenzó a oir. Era el sonido de un piano, la melodía era embriagante. ¿Mozart? ¿Beethoven? ¡Quién supiera! Guiada por el encanto de la música, persiguió cada nota, entonces llegó a otro salón y allí lo vio tocando.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral porque él no la había visto. Quedaba de espaldas a ella y con los ojos cerrados, como si más que tocar, sintiera la música, sus dedos hermosos acariciaban cada tecla.

De espaldas, se le veía tan atractivo, su porte... así con la cara escondida, no se adivinaba la fealdad y él estaba tan concentrado, tan inmerso en su música.

—¡Bravo!— Aplaudió ella con total espontaneidad cuando él terminó su pieza, sorprendiéndolo.

—Lady Bella... ¿Ya se siente mejor?

—Como nueva. Gracias por todo, Excelencia.— Se inclinó en reverencia.

—¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?— Le invitó de pronto.

—Yo... de hecho, ya me iba...— El apagón en el semblante del Duque la conmovió de tal manera que tuvo que retractarse.

Con toda caballerosidad, él la llevó del codo hasta los jardines, el cachorrito fiel iba detrás.

Candy no había visto tanta belleza en un solo lugar. No sólo por la hermosa variedad de rosas y las paredes cubiertas de enredaderas. Era ese olor a frescura, a rocío. Las fuentes en la que los pajaritos se posaban y a las que las rosas caían, dándole un encanto mágico y único. Los verdes pastos, cuidados, los frondosos árboles. Debajo de un almendro había un columpio. Candy corrió hacia él y se sentó, sonriente. Por un segundo, llena de vida, de alegría, de ilusión. Muy pronto perdería toda esa libertad.

—Lo hicieron para mis hermanas, aunque yo también disfruté de él en mis tiempos.— Le dijo sonriendo, admirándola, enamorándose.

—Es hermoso esto aquí. Me conformaría con vivir solo aquí, entre tanta belleza, tanta naturaleza...

Ella era tan feliz, tan naturalmente feliz con tan poco, pensó él. Era hermoso escucharla reir, verla correr sin complejos, sin miramientos, sin calcular su opinión o reacción.

—¿Quiere que la empuje?— Ofreció sonriente, embriagado de su vibrante alegría y ¿por qué no? Inocencia.

—Oh, no se moleste, Excelencia...

—No es ninguna molestia.

Suavemente, empujó el columpio y ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo que volaba.

Candy se perdía en la magia del momento y en dulces recuerdos de infancia, lejos de lo feo del mundo y de sus preocupaciones. Terry en cambio, por primera vez comenzaba a ver la verdadera alegría, la sencillez de esos momentos y siempre lo había tenido, pero nunca lo había valorado.

Verla a ella entregarse confiada a él, a su cuidado mientras la empujaba, con la preocupación de no hacerlo muy fuerte y su frágil y pequeño cuerpo saliera disparado por los aires. Disfrutando placeres tan sencillos, siendo feliz con lo que tenía, agradecida.

Se había enamorado de tal menera que no había en él lujuria al mirarla. Mucha ternura, deseos de protegerla, confortarla, tener alguna vez la gran dicha de abrazarla, hasta algo tan simple como acariciar ese cabello de oro que se rebelaba con el viento, esos mechones irreverentes que se escapaban de su peinado. La boquita pequeña, inocente, sus labios jugosos y bien delineados, la pequeña nariz y esas pecas, amaba cada cosa suya y amaba el rubor que el sol ponía en sus mejillas. ¡Qué no daría por poner en una de esas mejillas un beso! ¿Se lo permitiría ella? Bien sabía que no. No sólo por el hecho de lo descabellado de la idea, de su apariencia bestial, sino porque Candy no era como las demás y él lo sabía.

—¿Limonada?— Los fieles y peculiares sirvientes aparecieron.

—¡Yo sí! Estoy sedienta.

Terry quedó impresionado por la forma en que Candy bebía como quien ha cruzado un desierto, se escuchaba el líquido bajar fuerte por su garganta.

—Despacio, Lady Candy, se le saldrá por la nariz.

—Jajajajaja. Mi madre decía eso mismo.

Otra vez esa risa que era capaz de embellecer al mundo entero, incluyéndolo. Ni siquiera tomaba de su limonada, no quería que nada lo distrajera de mirarla a ella.

—¿Cree que sea posible?— Dijo ella sacándolo de su embelezo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que se me pueda salir el jugo por la nariz. Jajajajaja.

—No me parece que sea buena idea averiguarlo.

Después de la limonada, se sentaron en un banco, ella seguía deleitándolo con sus historias, sus ocurrencias y a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, más difícil se le hacía dejarla ir.

Había algo que lo consumía por dentro. Los celos. Aquél hombre joven junto a su padre que le había reclamado. Ella pertenecía a alguien y ese alguien era el dueño de esas risas, de todos esos momentos, de ella. Aunque... ella nunca dijo estar prometida, nunca mencionó algún marido o pretendiente. Tal vez aquél hombre sólo era un hermano protector. ¡Y un rábano! Pensó luego con furia. Ella le había dicho que su madre había muerto y que no tuvo más hermanos.

—Excelencia, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? Me está matando la curiosidad...— Se mordió los labios con la travesura de una niña cuando sabe que algo no está bien.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué me convertí en una bestia?

—Lo siento. No tiene que constestar, yo...

—Hubo una joven hermosa... muy linda en verdad, bueno, una princesa a la que estuve prometido. Ella... tenía algo de usted...— Los ojos de Candy se agigantaron.

—¿Algo de mí? ¿Qué podríamos tener en común una princesa y yo?

—Además de la belleza que, con todo respeto, usted supera, ella era inocente, ingenua, pura... y me amaba, pero yo no la amaba a ella...

—Bueno, no podemos elegir a quien amar, no veo por qué deba sentirse culpable...

—Ella tenía todos los atributos para ser amada, Lady Bella. Pero yo... yo la engañé, la traicioné y me reía a viva voz de sus sentimientos por mí. Yo... yo no tenía idea del daño que el desprecio podría causar...— Habían lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

—Entonces... es verdad. Ella murió por amor a usted...

—Y se llevó mi vida consigo. Yo también morí ese día, Lady Candy.

Candy se quedó en silencio largo rato. Analizando todo. Él y ella compartían un universo paralelo.

—Fue muy injusto.

—Yo pienso que lo tengo merecido. Dejé muchos sentimientos rotos, señorita.

—No lo digo por eso. Pienso que sus acciones fueron muy lógicas.

—¿Ruego su perdón?— Había quedado desconcertado.

—No es que justifique del todo su comportamiento, usted es un hombre y... bueno, no tengo que decirle todo lo que ser un hombre implica, derechos que me parecen absurdos y aborrezco, pero dentro de todo eso hay más...

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensativa, mientras a él la intriga lo consumía.

—Usted simplemente actuó como una persona que no corresponde a un amor que ha sido impuesto. Para haberla traicionado, tuvo que amarla y usted no la amó, no le debía fidelidad ni nada, porque usted jamás le perteneció.

Terruce no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cómo era capaz esa niña de llegar a conclusiones tan profundas y expresarlas con tanta convicción.

—Hay ciertos deberes, destinos contra los que no podemos hacer nada, mi Lady...

—Dígamelo a mí...— Dijo más bien a la nada, viendo sin mirar.

—Lady Bella... tengo una duda consumiéndome las entrañas...

—Diga usted, Excelencia.

—Ese hombre con el que discutía anoche...

—Mi prometido.— Soltó como si la palabra tuviera una sustancia ácida que la hacía sangrar y desgarrarse por dentro.

—¿Su prometido? ¿Usted está prometida?— Su tono violento la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Sí... ¿Por qué le asombra?— Preguntó temblando.

Él se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué le asombraba? ¿A caso él mismo no había llegado a esa conclusión por su propia cuenta? ¿Pero por qué dolía tanto que fuera ella quien lo pronunciara? Eso lo hacía más doloroso y cruel. Su prometido...

—¡Aargrrgggg!— Rugió como un animal herido y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse felinos.

—¿Excelencia?— Se alejó aterrada.

—¡Váyase de aquí!

—Pero...

—¡Largo! ¡Aarrgghh!

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Mis amores, les dejé este capi porque es probable que no pueda actualizar hasta el fin de semana o hasta la próxima semana, espero que lo disfruten y grancias por el ánimo.**

 **Sus comentarios han sido gustosamente recibidos:**

 **Mary, Maquig, Alejandra Godina, Cassandra Andrew, Iris Adriana, Lourdes, maya, Yomar, Litzy A, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Becky70, luna 99, Gina MC, skarllet northman, Soadora, Goshy, Rene, Guest, Ana, ELI DIAZ, Dulce Lu, brisi, Eliza-Sq, Claus mart, Luz rico**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Candy salió corriendo asustada y desconcertada, también algo decepcionada sin saber por qué. Rechazó la oferta del sirviente que la llevaría a su casa, tomó a Clint y decidió caminar.

Mientras caminaba, meditaba en todo. En lo absurdo que todo parecía. Había jurado no temerle ya al Duque, sobre todo porque se había mostrado muy amable con ella, simpático, protector, era como si de pronto toda su fiereza desapareciera, hasta el punto de hacerla alucinar con una imagen efímera de un hombre muy bello. Lo había considerado el tipo de persona de la que simplemente no te puedes deshacer muy fácilmente, esas que tienen un encanto que no te puedes explicar y quedas prendado con una sola conversación.

Pero no se imaginaba qué pudo haberlo molestado tanto, al punto de echarla de esa manera tan áspera. ¿Por qué se había puesto furioso cuando le dijo que estaba prometida? ¿Será que...? ¡No! Era mejor taparle la boca a sus absurdos pensamientos.

—¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado, muchacha sin juicio?

—Yo... fui de paseo, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¿Y cuándo no, eh?— Su padre sonrió resignado.

—Pero al menos llegué a tiempo para preparar la cena.

Candy se lavó las manos, se puso un delantal y se adentró en el refugio de la cocina. Cuando los pensamientos de su tenebroso futuro la embargaban, se ponía a cantar y cantando el tiempo transcurría muy pronto, tanto que cuando parpadeó, la cena estaba lista.

—Huele divino, Bella mía.— Su papá respiró el aroma del pastel de carne que ella había hecho.

—Usé la receta de mamá. Bueno, mientras reposa el pastel, tomaré un baño, prometo no tardarme.

...

Furioso aún, Terry también tenía algo de arrepentimiento. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así y qué era exactamente eso que había sentido al enterarse que esa joven estaba prometida. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Era hermosa y estaba en la edad.

Ella estaba prohibida para él, pensó con dolor y sus ojos felinos volvieron a tornarse azules mientras se aguaban. No sólo estaba prohibida, sino imposible. Ella era todo lo que él no era. Sencilla, humilde, generosa, honesta, alegre, cálida y... hermosa.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro peludo, con rabia trataba de arrancárselos, pero era imposible. Se preguntó si tal vez si recuperara lo que había sido ella lo amaría, sería tan fácil si fuera apuesto, como antes.

—Excelencia, ¿ya podemos servirle la cena?— Preguntó la tetera.

—Hoy no cenaré.— La tetera y la taza se entristecieron, las flamas del candelabro se volvieron más tenues. El Duque estaba triste.

—Podemos mandar a buscar a Lady Candy para que lo acompañe, Excelen...

—¡Quién dijo que quiero que ella me acompañe!— Rugió y el candelabro se apagó por un momento.

—Le rogamos que nos perdone, es que pensamos que... que le hacía feliz la compañía de Lady Candy...

Los miró con la misma furia, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se encaminó hasta su recámara, apesadumbrado.

¿Que si le hacía feliz su compañía? ¡Por supuesto! Jamás en su vida había disfrutado tanto de una compañía, especialmente femenina. La única mujer que había acaparado su atención por un tiempo tan prolongado sin pensar en llevársela a la cama y olvidar su nombre al próximo día.

Se había prendado de su belleza, su belleza auténtica, una que venía desde su interior, embelleciéndolo todo. Se había enamorado hasta de la forma en que lo miraba, como quien mira a alguien que estima y no con lástima o repugnancia.

¿Ella lo estimaba? ¿Al menos le tenía afecto? Él aspiraba a su amor, un sueño verdaderamente imposible. La amaba y no había ningún interés de por medio, no quería su amor para volver a ser hermoso, todo lo contrario, quería volver a ser hermoso para ver si podía ganarse así su amor.

Hermoso o no, ella estaba prometida e iba a casarse. ¡Iba a casarse! Se desposaría con otro. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo inocente iba a pertenecer a otro.

—¡Arrrggrr!— Los celos lo enfurecían, su rugido era lastimero, tan fuerte y profundo que hasta el cielo lloraba.

—Egoísta... Egoísta... Egoísta...— Llegó la voz inundando con su eco la habitación.

—¿Egoísta?— Preguntó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el rostro mojado en lágrimas.

—Sólo piensas en ti... piensas en ti... en ti...

—¡Yo la amo!— Se defendió.

—Y ella no lo ama a él... no lo ama... a él... a él...

—¡Tampoco a mí!—Gritó.

—Está sufriendo... sufriendo... sufriendo...

—¿Sufriendo? ¿Por qué?—Aunque sólo escuchaba su voz, miraba siempre en todas partes tras las ondas del sonido, queriendo ver una personificación.

—Sálvala... sálvala... sálvala...

—¿De qué? ¡No te vayas! ¿De qué debo salvarla?

...

—¡Papá, la cena está servi...!— Su entusiasmo y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Neil en el salón, sonriéndole siempre con sus filosos colmillos de depredador, unas intenciones tan traicioneras como las de un cocodrilo.

—Buenas noches, Candy.

Con los ojos iluminados al verla, tomó su mano y la besó, ella sintió que cada partícula de su ser tembló cuando sus labios rozaron su piel, el extremecimiento no era por emoción, era un miedo feroz, hasta asco. Tuvo una breve visión de lo que sería su vida junto a él... él tendría derecho sobre ella, su cuerpo... si tan solo que sus labios rozaran el dorso de su mano le repugnaba, no quería imaginarse lo que sería si besara el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Candy?— Su padre la trajo a la realidad.

—Lo siento, no esperaba visita... pueden... pueder pasar a sentarse.

Luchó contra el llanto que se había aprisionado en su garganta y no derramó una lágrima mientras servía. Cuando se sentó, desde su lugar miraba hacia la puerta, tenía la gran tentación de salir corriendo de allí. Si no fuera por su padre...

—Está muy callada hoy, señorita Candy...

—Mi madre siempre decía que si no tenemos nada bueno que decir...

—Bella...— su padre la miró en un tono retador, impidiéndole decir cualquier imprudencia.

En silencio y con la mente en todas partes, menos ahí, Candy terminó de cenar, o más bien, la tragicomedia que había sido la cena en la que ella a penas probó la comida, el angustiado rostro de su padre y la expresión triunfante de Neil mientras degustaba un segundo plato con los modales de un cerdo.

—Me gustaría hablar con contigo a solas un momento, Candy.— A la pobre se le fue el corazón al suelo con la sorpresa, miraba a su padre buscando una desaprobación, en su caso, una salvación.

—No creo que sea prudente, señor Leagan, yo...

—Nada de señor Leagan, Candy, eres mi prometida, puedes llamarme Neil...

—Ve, hija, yo estaré pendiente.

Candy se dejó guiar de la mano de Neil hasta el pequeño y modesto jardín de la casa.

—Estás temblando.

—Estoy bien.— Se soltó de su mano con recelo.

—¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que rehuyes de mí?— La miró con los ojos intrigantes e inquisitivos.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar en compañía masculina... a excepción de mi padre...

—Supongo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Diga usted.— ella miró hacia el suelo, él le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara.

—¿A dónde vas todos los días en tus paseos al bosque?— la tensión se apoderó de ella.

—Siempre he tenido por costumbre pasear por el bosque... no voy a ningún lugar en particular...

—Curioso, eh.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Han llegado a mis oídos ciertos rumores...

—¿Rumores?— Se puso nerviosa y pálida.

—Me cuesta creerlo, es por demás descabellado, pero se dice que frecuentas el Castillo del Duque Maldito.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—Eso no importa, preciosa mía. Sé que tú jamás cometerías semejante falta, ¿cierto?— Le alzó el mentón nuevamente, pero de forma ruda y retadora.

—Pasear por el bosque es uno de los pocos placeres que me permito, no desistiré de...

—Lo harás. No seré objeto de habladurías y tú vas a comportarte a la altura, ¿me has oído, Candy?

—¡No tengo por qué obedecerle! ¡Usted no es nadie!— lo retó aunque temblaba.

—Vas a ser mi esposa y me debes respeto y obediencia. Tendrás que aprender a controlar esos impulsos rebeldes que tienes. Ya no eres una niña, tus días de aventuras desinhibidas han terminado.— su mano sujetaba su barbilla muy fuerte, inmovilizándola.

—Señor Leagan, ya ha oscurecido demasiado, puede volver mañana si desea.— Tras la aparición del padre de Candy, Neil suspiró, se despidió y se marchó.

Sin mirar a su padre, Candy se marchó a su habitación para llorar amargamente.

...

 _ **Dos meses después**_

—Lo sentimos mucho, Su Majestad, la Reina...

—Ya me lo esperaba. ¿Y mi hijo?

—Por fortuna logramos salvar a la criatura. La niña llegó bien.

—¿Niña?— Preguntó el Rey William Albert con decepción.

—Así es, Su Majestad, la Reyna dio a luz a una hermosa niña, ¿desea verla?

—La Reyna murió en vano.— Dijo él dando un puñetazo en una columna con frustración.

...

Esa mañana tenía un mal sabor para Candy, ese era el día de su boda y lejos de amanecer hermosa, risueña, las lágrimas no habían cedido en toda la noche, se había despertado con los ojos hinchados, con ojeras y con la tristeza escapándose por cada poro de su piel.

—Ya cambia esa cara, niña. Eres dichosa, ¿sabes cuántas muchachas matarían por tener tu dicha?

—¿Dicha? Neil es el hombre más inhumano que he conocido jamás, Lady Pony.

—Pero te ama, no hay nada que el amor no pueda cambiar en un hombre, aprende a hacer uso de ese amor y lo doblegarás.

—¡Quién dice que quiero doblegarlo! Lo que yo quiero es mi libertad...

Expresó con llanto y pasión mientras la enfundaban en el sencillo vestido de novia.

—¡Qué cosas dices, muchacha insensata! Eres mujer, no existe para nosotras tal cosa como la libertad.

La señora cincuentona y de semblante afable la comenzaba a peinar, mientras que otra más joven y callada, María, se ocupaba de aplicarle polvo de arroz en el rostro y carmín en los labios.

—Te acostumbrarás, Candy. Pronto llegarán los hijos y tendrás en qué ocuparte todo el día, será más llevadero.

—¿Ya has preparado tu ajuar, no?

—Más o menos.— Respondió con desgano.

—¿Más o menos? Candy... bueno, supongo que con el dinero que tiene el señor Leagan te comprará todo nuevo, no creo que necesites mucho...

—Candy, ¿te han instruído a cerca de la noche de bodas?— Le preguntó María preocupada.

—¡Por supuesto! Bueno, no, pero... ya me las arreglaré...

—Yo creo que hay ciertas cosas que necesitas conocer...

—¿Qué... qué cosas?

—Compartirás tu lecho con Neil, eso implica que él... que deben consumar el matrimonio, es decir, Neil te hará su mujer...

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabes lo que implica ser su mujer?— Insistió Lady Pony.

—Tendremos intimidad, gestaré a sus hijos...

—Es lógico que sientas miedo y que te sientas pudorosa, pero debes dejar que Neil haga lo suyo, aunque te resulte incómodo o doloroso...

—¿Doloroso?— Se preocupó visiblemente y ambas mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Eres una doncella, Candy. Cuando Neil se una a ti... se desgarrará tu doncellez, eso te resultará incómodo y doloroso, no te asustes cuando manches las sábanas con tu sangre...

—¿Sangre? Pero... ¿qué es lo que me hará?— Estaba espantada.

—Nada de qué preocuparte, muchacha, todas las mujeres pasamos por eso. Sólo relájate, quédate tranquila, mientras menos pienses en ello, más llevadero será.

—Sería bueno que tomaras una copa de vino antes, pero no te emborraches. No olvides llevar la grasa de ternero...

—¿Grasa? Pero... ¿qué haría yo con eso?

—Ya verás.— Le acomodaron el velo y la llevaron al encuentro con su padre.

...

Neil la esperaba en el altar, a cada paso que Candy daba del brazo de su padre, sentía que los latidos de su corazón se hacían más débiles.

Miraba a todo el mundo en la iglesia, vecinos, pueblerinos, todos sonreían pensando en lo afortunada que era, algunas mujeres la miraban con envidia y ella reía para sus adentros pensando en lo absurdo que era, ella gustosa se lo cedería a cualquiera de esas mujeres a falta de marido, de juventud, de todo.

También miraban a Neil con envidia. No sólo los hombres apreciaban la belleza de Candy, sino sus virtudes, más de uno querría estar en su lugar.

—Neil Leagan, ¿acepta a Candy Marie White como su legítima esposa para amarla y honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.— No miró al padre Martin, sino a Candy, a los ojos, directamente, infundiéndole temor.

—Candy Marie White, acepta a Neil Leagan como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ahí, en ese momento, fue cuando la pesadilla se hizo realidad, cuando se sintió el verdadero peso de todo. El severo sacerdote esperaba su respuesta, Neil se impacientaba, su padre se había puesto pálido y todos los presentes habían quedado en suspenso.

—¿Candy Marie White?— El anciano sacerdote la trajo de vuelta con su voz severa y sus ojos aterradores.

—A... acepto...

...

Llegó a la casa de Neil. Varias sirvientas se ocuparon de ella, de desvestirla y prepararla para su noche de bodas. La vistieron con una túnica blanca de encaje, pusieron una copa de vino a su disposición y discretamente, sobre una mesita, colocaron un potecito que contenía la grasa de animal. A pesar de la prudencia, todo le parecía tan grotesco.

Las sirvientas se retiraron y ella se apuró la copa de vino. Pensaba en lo que estaba por acontecer y se tomó dos copas más. No estaba borracha, pero se sentía relajada, tanto, que su mente viajó a otro lado.

En sus desvaríos recordó a Terruce, la imagen que vino a ella fue la de su rostro original, bellísimo. Y más adelante, sus atenciones, su amabilidad, su tacto y delicadeza. Su voz suave, sus impecables modales. Terruce ofreciéndole aquél hermoso vestido, empujándola en el columpio...

—Buenas noches, amada mía...

El corazón se le detuvo cuando entró Neil, vestido también con una túnica negra, sonriendo, la lujuria brillando en sus ojos ambarinos. Se le acercó poco a poco, la respiración de ella era forzosa. Plantó un beso sobre su frente y luego siguió besado sus brazos mienras la iba empujando a la cama.

—Eres mi esposa, Candy. Mía...

Suya... esa palabra retumbaba en sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos fieramente, sintiendo sus caricias, el peso de su cuerpo.

—¡Basta!— Lo sacó de concentración de pronto.

—Candy... ¿qué sucede?

—¡Apártate de mí!— Lo manoteó y se echó hacia atrás en la cama.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes? Eres mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho a servirme de ti...

La arrastró nuevamente hacia él y con violencia la aprisionó, levantándole la túnica, ella manoteaba y pataleaba.

—¡Suéltame!— Le dio un rodillazo en la nariz que hizo que finalmente la soltara por un momento.

—¡Regresa aquí!

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada. Neil venía bajando las escaleras tras ella, se sentía perdida. Miró la ventana, no sería muy riesgoso saltar por ahí, se le acababa el tiempo, la abrió, saltó.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Encuéntrenla!— Le gritó a los sirvientes. Fue a vestirse para salir a buscarla también.

La oscuridad la amparaba. Esperó entre los árboles a que Neil y sus hombres se desviaran y comenzó a correr, descalza, vestida solo por la pesada túnica, por fortuna sólo tenía encaje en las mangas y la noche se aliaba en cubrir sus vergüenzas.

Corrió para llegar al lugar de siempre, pero en el borde de la meta, Neil y sus hombres la alcanzaron.

—¿Escuchaste eso?— Le preguntó Albert a Terruce, estaba visitándolo, pues a pesar del traspié de Terry con la Princesa Susana que afecto las relaciones de Inglaterra con Francia, Terry seguía siendo el más fiel confidente del Rey William Albert.

—Algunos peones o aldeanos borrachos deben andar por ahí.— Respondió Terry despreocupado.

—Me pareció escuchar a una mujer...

En ese momento, Terry aguzó el oído y escuchó los gritos femeninos, esa voz puso alerta todos sus sentidos. Acompañado por Albert, se dirigió a la puerta principal para ver, a la distancia pudo distinguir a una mujer vestida de blanco y varios hombres.

—Debe ser alguna mujerzuela indispuesta.—Dijo Albert.

Entonces, Terry distinguió aquél cabello dorado, esos rizos inconfundibles, aún en la noche. Seguido por Albert, salió afuera y abrió el portón.

—¿Lady Candy?

—¡Excelencia!— Sin saber por qué, se arrojó a sus brazos llorando, abrazándolo.

—Su majestad...— Neil y sus hombres hicieron una reverencia al ver al Rey William Albert, luego hicieron lo mismo ante Terry.

—¿Podrían darme la razón para este alboroto?— Exigió Albert.

—Lamentamos importunarlo, Su Majestad... esta mujer es mi esposa.

—¿Su esposa?— Albert alzó una ceja, Terry soltó a Candy.

—Nos hemos casado esta tarde...

—¿Y ya está huyendo de usted?— Se mofó el Rey.

—Al parecer no comprende sus deberes conyugales, con todo respeto, Su Majestad, Excelencia, me gustaría llevarme a mi esposa devuelta a casa...

Albert parpadeó varias veces, estaba tentado a reirse. Candy miraba a Terry con súplica, negando con la cabeza, pidiendo auxilio.

—¡No!— Dijo Terry enérgico, desconcertándolos a todos, especialmente a Albert.

—Terruce... esta mujer está casada, no hay nada que...

Cuando Candy se volvió para ver al Rey, este por primera vez la vio y quedó prendado, deteniendo su argumento en el acto.

—Su Majestad...— Candy hizo una reverencia.— Yo no puedo estar con este hombre tan vil, le ruego humildemente, no le permita llevarme de vuelta consigo, se lo suplico.— Llorando, conmovió a Albert.

—Lady... lo que usted pide es...

—El matrimonio no se consumó. Por la gracia de Dios, no me entregue nuevamente en manos de este hombre...

—Su majestad, ella es mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho a...

—¡Cállese!— Le ordenó Albert, a Neil no le quedó más que bajar el moco.

Algo atormentaba al pobre Terry. No sólo que Candy tuviera dueño, había percibido que el Rey, entonces viudo, también se había fijado en Candy. Llevaba las de perder si Su Majestad la reclamaba para él.

—Anthony, Thomas, asegúrense de que éstos hombres regresen a sus casas.— Albert se dirigió a sus guardias principales.

—Anthony...— Candy murmuró su nombre con los ojos llenos de melancolía.

—Candy... ¿qué haces aquí?— Se le acercó y suavemente acarició su mejilla.

—¡Aarrrgghh!— Un rugido se escapó de la garganta de Terry, hasta el Rey tembló.

Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir celos, no sabía cómo dominarlos y tenía dos rivales potenciales. De no ser porque llevaba el antifaz, su apariencia sumada a su furia había convertido en piedra a todos.

Albert comenzó a desear a Candy, además de su belleza, resaltaba su juventud, una muy buena candidata para sustituir a Karen y darle un hijo...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin tuve tiempo para dejarles este capi por aquí, espero que les guste (en el sentido objetivo, claro).**

 **Guest: Vi tu review y advertencia, gracias.**

 **Gracias por comentar, chicas lindas, hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	6. Chapter 6

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

—Su Majestad, ella es mi esposa, no me iré sin ella.— Neil sacó valor para desafiar al Rey, en seguida Anthony y Thomas se cruzaron ante él.

—¿Está cuestionando mi proceder?—Le preguntó Albert amedrentándolo hasta los huesos.

—No, Su Majestad.— Neil hizo una reverencia y jamás se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

—Tienes suerte que hoy estoy de buen humor. Además, contrario a lo que se piensa de mí, estoy a favor del amor y por lo que veo, la señorita no te ama.— Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan cínica que Terry que lo conocía de toda la vida captó muy bien sus intenciones.

—¡Nos casamos!— Se exhaltó furioso y Thomas, el más resuelto de su guardia por poco lo atraviesa con la espada. Albert hizo una señal para que Thomas guardara la espada.

—Sí, se casaron... pero recuerdo que no consumaron el matrimonio, ¿no es así?

—No, Su Majestad...— Murmuró Candy.

—En ese caso, puede anularse.— Esbozó una sonrisa matizada por todas las oscuras intenciones que podrían haber.— Asegúrense de que el caballero se marche.— Le ordenó a los guardias.

Candy sintió un gran alivio en el fondo, pero no podía evitar ponerse a llorar, no podía creer que se hubiera librado de Neil de esa forma tan... ¿fácil?

—Su Majestad...— Candy caminó unos pasos hacia Albert y se arrodilló ante él.— Estoy agradecida, es usted un hombre muy noble.

Terry mantenía los puños apretados y los ojos envenenados. Albert la estaba deseando, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y Candy se estaba desbordando en agradecimientos con él, Terry jamás se había sentido tan desplazado en su vida.

—Levántate.— Le dijo Albert a Candy y le tendió la mano.

Candy tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Albert la miró sonriente, ella también le sonrió algo sonrojada, le retuvo la mano.

—Tiene las manos más delicadas y gentiles que he visto.— Se la besó.

—Me temo que usted es demasiado considerado, Su Majestad...— bajó la vista y veía como Terry libraba una batalla que ella no entendía.

—Pediré que lleven a Lady Candy a su casa.— Por fin habló Terry, pero su tono fue tan alto y áspero que Candy se sobresaltó.

—No hará falta. Lady Candy, ¿le gustaría servir en la corte?— Preguntó como un depredador que planifica la estrategia de acorralar a su presa.

—Sería un honor, Su Majestad y se lo agradezco, juro que es verdad, pero yo... yo no quiero dejar a mi padre solo, prefiero regresar a casa.

Terry sintió algo de alivio, aunque no pensó que Candy rechazaría la oferta, otra en su lugar habría saltado de alegría.

—¿A qué se dedica su padre?

—Es zapatero...

—Veo. En ese caso, extiendo la invitación a la corte para él también.— Era insistente.

—Tendré que consultarlo con mi padre, pero le adelanto que dudo que lo acepte, mi padre es muy...

—Mañana me apersonaré en su casa para hacerle el ofrecimiento yo mismo.— Candy bajó la cabeza, supo que no sería my fácil librarse de él.

—¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad!— apareció el emisario y varios miembros de la corte, agitados.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lamentamos interrumpirlo, pero ha sucedido algo que requiere de su presencia...

Olvidándose de todo, Albert se marchó, quedando solos Candy y Terry.

—¿Se irá a la corte?— Con esa pregunta y su tono feroz la sorprendió.

—Yo...

—¿Volverá con su marido?

—¡No! Y él no es mi marido, ¡nunca lo fue!— respondió enérgica.

—Y Sir Anthony Brower, ¿qué es para usted?

El interrogatorio la estaba desconcertando y poniendo nerviosa.

—Anthony es un amigo de infancia, bueno, fue...— Dijo con nostalgia.

—¿Sólo amigos?— Indagó, aún conservaba su sombrero y su antifaz para cuando aparecía en sociedad.

—Fue un novio formal hace unos años, pero...

—¡Novios!— Rugió y la achicó con su ferocidad.

—Fue hace años...— La voz le tembló y se encogía.

—Le gusta enamorar a los hombres y abandonarlos, ¿es eso?— La sujetó del brazo.

—No... ¿Cómo se atreve a acusarme de semejante cosa?— Le reclamó dolida.

Por primera vez él la vio realmente alterada, como si un ímpetu de valor se hubiera apoderado de ella para desafiarlo. Se escuchó un fuerte trueno seguido de una ráfaga de viento que hizo temblar los balaustres de los portones para luego comenzar a llover. Siempre llovía, como si cada vez que estuvieran juntos se incitara una tormenta.

—Pensé que usted al menos era hermoso por fuera, pero creo que me he equivocado.— Su evidente decepción por él le dolía a Terry, pero era obstinado y orgulloso, lejos de arreglar esa impresión...

—Y fíjese que yo por el contrario pensé que usted era tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera, me parece que también estuve errado.

Llevaban su discusión bajo la lluvia, tercos como mulas, opuestos y a la vez, tal para cual.

—Después de lo que ha pasado hoy, creo que mi reputación ha quedado lo suficientemente afectada como para que me preocupe lo que Su Exelencia pueda pensar de mí.— Le dio la espalda y se disponía a marcharse.

—¿Qué cree que hará? ¿A caso está fuera de sí?— La volvió a retener con brusquedad, pero suavizó su agarre cuando vio sus ojos fieros y determinados, hermosos.

—Regreso a donde pertenezco.

—¿Justo ahora? ¿En ropa de dormir, bajo la lluvia y con un esposo furioso esperándola? Es usted la insensatez encarnada.

—¡Claro! Y el conejo habla de orejas... ¡Suélteme! ¿Qué cree que hace?

Sin miramientos, la arrastraba hacia dentro del castillo, sin importale las pataletas y las protestas de ella.

—No puedo dejarla salir en medio de la tormenta y no voy a sacrificar a mis pocos sirvientes por su imprudencia, si quiere regresar a su casa, lo hará mañana.— Respondió tajante.

—¡Usted es...!

—Cuide lo que dice, Lady Candy, no está hablando con cualquier don nadie.

—¡No le tengo miedo! Y no me creo esos cuentos de que usted engulle a los intrusos...

—¿Perdón?

—Nada... son... habladurías de la gente...

—¿Y usted las cree? ¿Usted cree que yo soy capaz de comerme a una persona?— Se quitó el sombrero y el antifaz, ella retrocedió, atónita.

Estaba hermoso, su rostro original, hechizante, era como si ella estuviera enloqueciendo, pero él no sabría que era lo que veía, no habiendo un espejo cerca, ni sospecha tenía de que ella estaba viéndolo tal cual era.

—Pensé que no me tenía miedo. Pensé que... que usted confiaba en mí...— Su rostro le volvió a parecer el de una bestia, pero sus ojos siguieron tan azules y humanos, reteniendo olas muy alzadas, como un mar atormentado.

—No quise ofenderlo, Excelencia. Yo le aprecio mucho, incluso lo respeto más de lo que respetaría a cualquier otro hombre...— Pasó su suave y tierna mano por la mejilla de Terruce, aunque tenía vello, se le sentía suave, el corazón de él latió violentamente. Cuando él iba a poner su mano sobre la de ella, queriendo retener la caricia por toda la eternidad si fuera posible, ella asustada la apartó.

—Nunca he lastimado a nadie, Lady Bella y no haré la excepción con usted.— Tomó su pequeña mano en la suya, grande, cálida, varonil, humana... La llevó nuevamente a la mejilla que ella había acariciado.

—Lastimar un corazón también es hacer daño, usted lastimó muchos...

—¿Y no le parece suficiente mi castigo?— Por un segundo volvió a ser bello, pero fue sólo un segundo.

—Me parece más allá de lo humanemente posible.

—Me temo que es usted la única que piensa así.

Era la única que había mostrado compasión, la única que osaba quedarse con él, cosa que ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría. La única que le sonreía y no le huía, al menos no cuando estaba de buenas. Y se había enamorado, se había ganado su corazón y no había esperanzas. Sus sentimientos por él jamás trascenderían de la compasión.

—Será mejor que vaya a descansar. Puede volver a ocupar la recámara de mi hermana.

—Gracias, Excelencia.

—¡Ah! Puede usar también su ropa.— Le sonrió con picardía y fue entonces que ella recordó cómo iba vestida, con las mejillas carmesí se retiró.

...

Se acomodó en la mullida cama, pero sus pensamientos, sus miedos, no conseguían acomodo. No debió acceder a ese compromiso con Neil, no tenía sentido y muy tarde lo había comprendido. Su padre quería dejarla asegurada cuando él muriera, pero... ¿cómo iba a sentirse segura con un hombre como Neil Leagan? Y ya estaban casados, el matrimonio no se había consumado, era cierto, pero Neil era un hombre influyente, astuto... bien podía obligarla...

Aunque... contaba con el apoyo del Rey William Albert... ¿quién podía ser más influyente que el mismísimo Rey de Inglaterra? Y un pensamiento la atravesó de pronto, como una revelación. ¿Por qué se había mostrado Su Majestad tan solidario con ella? ¿Con una mujer en un caso tan peculiar como ese? La había invitado a servir en la corte y había insistido. ¿Será que...? No, no podía ser eso. Decidió que era mejor cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

...

La tormenta que había afuera no era nada comparada con la tempestad en el corazón del joven Duque. Él también era influyente, sólo estaba por debajo del Rey, pero tenía oponentes que le llevaban demasiada ventaja. Neil podía ser un hombre indeseable, pero era bien parecido. Anthony... ese era una versión más joven de Albert, posiblemente uno de los bastardos del fallecido Rey, tal vez en el fondo el mismísimo Albert sabía que eran hermanos, porque si bien servía para él, le había dado privilegios y lo mantenía cerca suyo como una sombra. Y por último estaba Albert, viudo, con un Reino y casi tan apuesto como lo fuera él en su estado original. Y era el Rey. Si Albert quería a Candy para él, no tenía ni que mover un dedo.

—¡Y ella gustosa lo aceptaría!— Expresó ese pensamiento en voz alta.

—El pesimismo y el orgullo ciegan los corazones... corazones...— La voz se le apareció para importunarlo.

—¿Te gozas de esto, verdad? ¿Te complace darme falsas esperanzas, no es así?— Le reclamó a la nada.

—Es la única que te ve tal como eres... como eres...

—¿Tal como soy? ¡Soy una maldita bestia!— Lanzó un objeto de bronce hacia el espejo, los pedazos rotos reflejaban su rostro hermoso como piezas de un rompecabezas, al componerse y unirse los pedazos como por arte de magia, volvía a aparecer su imagen bestial.

—Ella no te ve así... así... así...

—¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez y acabas con esta burla macabra? ¡Mátame! No quiero vivir más...

—Porque ella te necesita... te necesita...

—¡Para qué! ¿Para ser su bufón personal?

—Para que la salves de él... de él...

—No caeré más en tu juego, ¿me oyes? ¡Puedes irte al diablo!— Rugió.

...

—¡Lady Bella!

—Buenos días, Lady Bella.

—Buenos días...— Balbuceó Candy sin abrir los ojos. La tetera y la tacita estaban presentes, despertándola con alegría.

—Debe apurarse, Candy, Su Excelencia la espera para desayunar.

—Desayunar... ¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete en punto, mi Lady.— Le dijo el reloj.

Le indicaron a Candy dónde podía asearse y así lo hizo. Cuando tomó su baño, se dirigió al ropero que fuera de Ann Grandchester, consiguió ropa interior y se puso el vestido más sencillo que encontró para no pecar de aprovechada. Lo más pronto que pudo, se trenzó el cabello y bajó hacia el encuentro con el Duque.

—Buenos días, Lady Candy, ¿durmió bien?— Aunque Terruce había sido amable, su tono fue bastante impersonal, ni siquiera la había mirado.

—Buenos días, Excelencia. Tuve un sueño tranquilo, ¿y usted?— Sentándose con una sonrisa radiante, aguardó su respuesta, esperando que él al menos la mirara.

—Apúrese su desayuno, tengo que llevarla a su casa.— Dijo por toda respuesta.

—No tiene que molestarse, Excelencia, puedo caminar, es temprano y hace un día hermo...

—No está a discusión, Lady Candy. Coma y me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa sana y salva.

—Pero es que...

—No replique.— Le ordenó sin mirarla.

—En ese caso, puede ahorrarse también el desayuno, no tengo hambre.— Se puso de pie y lo miró con altivez, al fin consiguió que él la mirara.

—Lady Candy, pocos días amanezco de buen humor, hoy no es uno de esos días, no le conviene provocarme, así que por favor...— Le señaló la silla.

—Ustedes los hombres creen que puede hacer con una lo que se les plazca. ¿A caso olvida que también las mujeres somos seres humanos? ¿Que tenemos voluntad propia?

—Para ser mujer, usted posee una lengua muy aguda, de ser esposa mía, la zurraría por insolente.— Con la taza de té se cubrió la sonrisa que esbozó al verla indignada y sonrojada, furiosa.

—¡Y es por eso que no me desposaré nunca con ningún hombre!

—¿No? Pues yo vi cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando el Rey la invitó a su corte.— La fulminó con sus ojos de fuego.

—¿Qué insinúa?—Arremetió indignada.

—¡No insinúo nada! Usted está más que satisfecha y agradecida con la atención del Rey. ¡Me atrevo a jurar que a él sí lo aceptaría!

—Pero... ¿de qué está hablando? Su Majestad sólo fue solidario...

—¿Solidario? ¡Solidario! ¿Usted es tan ingenua o se hace?— Golpeó la mesa, la discusión se había vuelto muy acalorada.

—El que usted sea un maquiavélico mal pensado no quiere decir que también yo lo sea. Su Majestad, a diferencia de usted, me considera un ser humano, con voluntad propia...

—Jajajajajaja. ¿De verdad eso cree?— Preguntó sarcástico, poniéndose muy serio luego de la carcajada.

—Yo lo tenía a usted en alta estima, pero cada vez me decepciona más.

Consiguió que ella llorara y se sintió fatal. Ella se puso de pie nuevamente y contempló desde la ventana el hermoso día que hacía, como si no hubiera habido tormenta la noche pasada. Terry se le fue acercando poco a poco.

—No quise ofenderla, mi Lady. Yo sólo quería que usted...

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya he ocasionado demasiadas molestias y mi padre... debe estar preocupado.

Terry asintió, ella ni siquiera lo miró. Él se puso el sombrero y el antifaz, alistaron una carroza y partieron hacia el hogar de Candy.

En el camino, ella pensaba en las insinuaciones de Terry, no quería creer que fuera así. Librarse de Neil para caer en los caprichos de un Rey... estaría en una jaula de oro, seguida de protocolos y privada de su tan preciada libertad. ¿Por qué todo su mundo tenía que ponerse de cabeza tan repentinamente.

—¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios! Vas a matarme antes de tiempo, hija mía.— Su padre corrió hacia ella tan pronto vio la carroza detenerse ante su casa.

—Lo siento, padre. Lo siento tanto.— Lo abrazó sollozando. Terry miraba todo através de las cortinas de la carroza.

—No tengo nada que reclamarte, hija, pero te has metido en un buen lío... Neil Leagan está furioso, me amenazó con...

—Buenos días, Señor White, Mi Lady...— Unos hombres del Rey habían llegado a caballo, el emisario y varios guardias, Terry iba a marcharse, pero ordenó a los cocheros detenerse para darse por enterado de lo que sucedería.

—Buenos días, señores, ¿en qué podemos servirle?

—Venimos de parte de Su Majestad, el Rey William Albert, se les requiere su presencia ante Su Majestad...

—¿Nuestra presencia? ¿Pero para qué...?— Preguntó el señor con asombro, mientras Candy recordaba que el Rey le había advertido que quería respuesta ante su proposición.

—Su Majestad ha ordenado vuestro servicio en la corte.— Expresó el emisario.

—Su Majestad había dicho que aguardaría por mi respuesta, fue una propuesta, no un mandato...

—Es un mandato Real, mi Lady.— Le extendió la misiva y su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

—Dígale a Su Majestad que no nos presentaremos...

—¡Candy!— La reprendió su padre aterrado.

—Es un mandato Real, Lady Candy, si se rehusan a cumplir con la voluntad de Su Majestad, sereis apresados y acusados de traición.

—¿Traición?— Candy se había asustado, el corazón se le había escapado del pecho.

—Le ruego que nos acompañen...

—¡No!— Se negó a sabiendas de las consecuencias, su pobre padre por poco se desmaya.

—¡Arréstenlos!— Ordenó el emisario a los guardias y en seguida fueron hacia ellos.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenos! No pueden obligarnos...

—¡Déjenlos ir!

Llegó una tensión que hizo que el mundo se paralizara. Terruce había intervenido, los guardias se detuvieron un instante por tratarse de él.

—Tenemos una orden Real, Su Gracia...

—Dije que los liberen.

—Lo sentimos, pero sólo seguimos órdenes de Su Majestad...

—¡Aarrgggrrr!

Con un fuerte rugido, los aterrorizó a todos, del susto, los caballos se exhaltaron y echaron a correr. Terry siguió rugiendo y tornándose tan violento que comenzó a lanzar puñetazos, como guiado por una fuerza sobrenatural. Los hombres se marcharon, huyeron amedrentados.

—Entren.— Ordenó Terry a Candy y a su padre cuando llegaron al castillo. El señor no se hizo de rogar, pero Candy...

—¿Qué ha hecho? Lo acusarán de traición y...

—¡Arggrrg!

Furioso y con la paciencia al límite, Terry la alzó en vilo y la subió de regreso a la carroza, Candy no osó decir una palabra más durante todo el trayecto.

...

—Su Majestad.

—Su Majestad.— Llegaron el emisario y los guardias inclinándose ante el Rey, temerosos de su reacción en cuanto se diera por enterado de las malas noticias.

—¿Dónde está Lady Candy?

—Se... rehusó a venir, Su Majestad.— El emisario bajó la cabeza.

—¿He escuchado bien? ¿Se rehusó?— Preguntó Albert incrédulo, yendo hacia ellos y poniendo en pausa al pintor que hacía un ratrato suyo.

—Habíamos procedido a arrestarla, pero Su Gracia, el Duque de Grandchester... arremetió contra nosotros...

—¿El Duque de Grandchester?— Preguntó sorprendido, pero más que eso, furioso.

—Así fue, Su Majestad. Lady Candy White y su padre escaparon con él.

Albert comenzó a atar cabos. Estimaba a Terruce, pero lo que había hecho era la humillación más grande que había sufrido. No era amor por Candy lo que lo obligaba a enfrentarlo y hacerle pagar tamaña osadía, era su orgullo pisoteado lo que lo impulsaba a irse contra él.

—Preparen a toda la guardia. Sobre mi voluntad no pasa nadie.— Decretó y con su ejército se dirigió hacia el castillo Grandchester.

...

—Su Gracia, estoy más que agradecido con su generosidad y bondad, Dios sabe que es así, pero no somos dignos de que haya arriesgado su vida de esta manera por dos plebeyos como nosotros.— Dijo consternado el padre de Candy una vez estuvieron en el refugio del castillo.

—Usted quiere seguridad para su hija, jamás lograría un matrimonio con un hombre de bien luego de ser mancillada por el Rey.

—Le agradezco su acto de benevolencia, Su Gracia, pero... ¿qué va a pasar con usted? Tarde o temprano el Rey nos encontrará, nos acusarán de traición y usted...

Empapada en llanto, Candy se le acercó y puso su mano en su corazón.

—Lady Candy...

—Yo le juzgué y lo siento tanto. Usted es el hombre más honorable que conocí...— Hablaba como si estuviera aceptando el hecho de que la ejecutarían.

—Esas palabras me dejarán morir en paz...— le sonrió con los ojos aguados y retuvo su mano un instante.

—¡No! Nosotros nos entregaremos voluntariamente al Rey, diremos que usted no ha tenido nada que ver en esto...— Suplicó llorando, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

—Lady Candy, yo ya estoy muerto en vida...

—¡Y ahora estarás muerto en verdad!— Albert había irrumpido en el castillo junto con sus hombres.

—¡Su Majestad! Todo ha sido un mal entendido. Le ruego tenga piedad...— Candy se arrodilló ante el Rey.

—¡No es un mal entendido! Si quieres llevarte a esta pobre mujer contigo y desdicharla, tendrás que matarme.— Terry desafió al Rey y Candy simplemente no lo podía creer.

—¡Excelencia! Por el amor de Dios, sea sensato... ¿Qué no ve que trato de salvarlo?

—Yo no quiero ser salvado, mi Lady. Si he de morir, que sea por amor, por amor a usted...—Lo miró atónita a la vez que sus gruesas lágrimas caían.

—Yo no soy digna de ese amor...

Se le acercó y le quitó el sombrero y el antifaz, depositó en su mejilla velluda un beso agridulce, de dolor y despedida hacia el corazón más noble del que se había enamorado y que la había cautivado, una luz cegadora cubrió todo el lugar. Terruce se iba transformando, de vuelta a lo que había sido.

—¡Arrggrgg!— El rugido se hacía cada vez más suave, más humano, hasta que recobró su belleza por completo.

—¡Arréstenlo!—Ordenó el Rey Albert.

Sin su fuerza sobrenatural, Terruce fue apresado muy fácilmente.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pude dejarles este capi, no he tenido una semana fácil y las próximas tampoco lo serán, pero bueno, siempre un tiempecito se saca. Esta historia, dado que es basada en un cuento, no será muy extensa, así que le falta poco y estaremos iniciando con Cenicienta.**

* * *

 **LizCarter: Terry no es una Bestia que interactúa con los demás precisamente, sólo ha recibido a Candy y ha sido ella la que casualmente siempre ha llegado a él, Albert fue a visitarlo y no al revés, pues como he narrado en capítulos anteriores, crecieron juntos y eran amigos, ambos educados en la corte, aún así, cuando requiere "aparecer" ante los demás, usa un antifaz y un sombrero, además de que él no está tan deforme como la bestia original, sólo su rostro luce, como he descrito antes, con los rasgos de un león, has pasado por alto ciertos detalles importantes para la comprensión de esta adaptación.**

* * *

 **Una chica me había preguntado qué estoy estudiando, pues estoy haciendo un grado asociado en secretarial médico con facturación y cobro a las aseguradoras, pero, al tratarse de un título universitario, me veo obligada a tomar las clases regulares como español, inglés, biología, etc, etc y pues, se me complica la existencia, sobre todo porque pronto me tocan matemáticas y soy malísima con los números, pero bueno, voy a mí y pago doble. Gracias por tu interés, amiga.**

* * *

 **Karlita: Para abrirte una cuenta en la página, sólo tienes que fijarte que arriba en la parte derecha dice "Sign in" y "Sign up". Para crear una cuenta nueva debes darle a "sign up", te pedirá una dirección de correo electrónico y una contraseña, luego de eso, la cuenta se abrirá automáticamente y verás tu menú, ahí, según la lógica de las instrucciones, puedes poner tu nombre de usuario (sino tu nombre de usuario sería la dirección de email), un ávatar, que sería la imagen de perfil que quieras poner y un montón de cosas más que irás explorando. Una vez que tengas la cuenta, cuando cierras sesión y quieras volver a iniciar, le darías a la opción "Sign In". Si tienes correo de gmail y para acceder nuevamente, sólo tienes que darle al logo de google (si estás iniciada en google) y la cuenta se abrirá automáticamente, yo siempre recomiendo gmail, pero es a tu discreción, igual puedes acceder por facebook, twitter, etc. Suerte, amiga!**

* * *

 **Morayma: Bienvenida, amiga. Sobre la historia que me referiste, nunca tuve la oportunidad de leerla, pues según me enteré fue hace varios años y yo a penas llevo dos en esta página. Bueno, sé lo mal que se siente cuando una historia maravillosa queda inconclusa, yo leí muchas así y aún espero actualización, pero... ni modo. No puedo comprometerme a continuar dicha historia, porque aunque se haga con las mejores de las intenciones, esa historia ya pertenece a alguien y continuarla, aunque sea en mi propia versión podría ser considerado como plagio y en mi opinión, una falta hacia su autora, es responsabilidad de ella continuarla y además que aunque para algunas sería bien recibido el hecho de que yo la continuara, otras opinarían distinto, lo cual puede generar una guerra que sinceramente no deseo, pues me dijeron más o menos lo que implicó el hecho de que dicha historia fuera borrada y prefiero mantenerme apegada a la ley del sorullo, cada quien con lo suyo. Aún así, no me malinterpretes, es un honor que hayas pensado en mí para continuarla, pero yo debo cuidarme de no perjudicar lo que tanto amo y no quiero que los acosos me inciten a abandonar esta página como ha sucedido con algunas colegas. Gracias por tu tiempo, amiga, y bienvenida.**

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Maride de Grand, flaissh, Guest, luna 99, sofia saldana, Litzy A, morayma, vero, wendy 1987, Maquig CONNY DE G, karlita, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Ana, Dulce Lu, gatita, skarllet northman, Gina MC, zucastillo, claus mart, Dali, ELI DIAZ, LizCarter, Soadora, Sony, comoaguaparachoc, luz rico, Iris adriana, thay, Eliza- Sq, Luisa, Becky70, norma Rodriguez**

 **Les mando un beso y hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

—¡No puede arrestarlo!— Candy en vano intentó detener a los guardias del Rey.

—¿No puedo? ¿A caso no soy yo el Rey?— Albert levantó el mentón de Candy con aspereza.

—¿Cuál ha sido nuestra falta, Su Majestad?

En un gesto humilde y dolorido, con los ojos heridos y aguados se lo preguntó, la pregunta le hizo tragar hondo al Rey, mas no se retractó.

—Desobedecieron un mandato real, vosotros sois unos plebeyos, mas él es un Duque, es traición.— Decretó.

—¿Y cómo se le llama a querer poseer una mujer en contra de su voluntad, Su Majestad? ¿A caso no me libró Su Majestad mismo de mi marido?

—No voy a escuchar nada más. ¡Arréstenlos a todos!

Anthony estaba ahí, cruzó miradas con Candy, lleno de pena, pero impotente, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto jugarse la vida inútilmente, sobre todo porque tenía una esposa y un hijo en camino.

—Perdóname...— le susurró mientras la apresaba.

Sin piedad alguna fueron arrestados y escoltados en los calabozos de unas torres apartadas. Cada uno en un espacio diferente, el terror de sus vidas lo vivirían en ese encierro.

Terry ya no lloraba, era como si hubiera aceptado su condena y por alguna razón, se sentía pleno, había amado y en algún modo había sido correspondido, si había de morir, el amor de Candy partiría con él.

—¿Qué se siente? Siente... siente...— le apareció el eco, como siempre en su soledad.

—La amé y me amó, puedes llevarme en paz.— Se sentó en el suelo, con las manos sobre su regazo, su rostro hermoso aunque enamorado, guardaba un miedo y una tristeza inquebrantable.

—¿Y eso es todo? Todo... todo...

—No pido nada más, se puede decir que me iré en paz.

—No me engañas... engañas... Dime... dime... dime... ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien y no poder tenerlo? No poder tenerlo... tenerlo...— El tono del eco fue muy distinto esa vez, desconcertando a Terry.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tus desvelos... desvelos... sufriendo porque no te amaba... amaba...

Terry retrocedió un momento espantado, la voz se había personificado.

—Sussana...

—Ahora estás aquí... aquí... dispuesto a morir por ella... por ella... como yo morí por ti... por ti...

—¡Sussana!— Gritó aterrado y confundido.

—No serás feliz... feliz... ¡Ambos morireis! Los espero en el infierno... infierno...

Como pasó la vez en que se había cortado al garganta, su figura había caído inerte y desangrada en el suelo para luego desaparecer.

...

En su celda, Candy no había dejado de llorar, por su padre, por Terruce. Se preguntaba cómo había hecho para caer de pronto en tanta desdicha.

—Candy... Candy... Candy...

—¿Quién es?

Preguntó asustada, daba vueltas tratando de dar con quien hablaba, llegó a pensar que estaba alucinando.

—Vine a salvarte... salvarte...

—¿Salvarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres?

Sussana recobró su figura y se sentó en la pequeña e incómoda cama. Tenía una expresión angelical, un vestido impecable y desde su lugar le sonreía con dulzura.

—Debes escucharme, Candy.

—Habla, pues.

—Si quieres salvar a Terruce, sólo hay una forma de hacerlo.

—¿Cuál? Yo haré lo que sea necesario, él no merece morir.

Tras la determinación y desesperación de Candy, Sussana esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

—Acepta la propuesta del Rey.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—¿Quieres salvarlo o no?

—Sí, pero...

—Acepta al Rey a cambio de su vida.

—¡Es una locura!

—Si no aceptas, Terruce morirá... morirá... morirá...— Se esfumó dejando su eco siniestro.

...

—¿Qué debemos hacer con los prisioneros, Su Majestad?— Preguntó a Anthony con un miedo atroz de la respuesta.

—Aún no decido si ordenar la horca o la guillotina para el Duque...

Anthony y otros consejales se sorprendieron, era como si algo hubiera endurecido en gran manera el corazón de Albert.

—¿Y qué hará con Lady Candy y su padre, si me permite saber, Majestad?

—Aún no lo decido. Podría mandarla a la horca igual... o tal vez hacerla mi amante oficial...

—Su Majestad...— Anthony se arrodilló ante él.

—¿Qué se le ofrece ahora, Sir Brower?

—Conozco a Lady Candy desde niño, crecimos juntos y puedo asegurarle que es una señorita íntegra, le suplico humildemente que tenga piedad... su reputación siempre ha sido intachable... ¡augh!

Albert de pronto le puso una espada a Anthony en garganta, el pobre casi se hizo transparente.

—¿A caso tú también tuviste algo que ver con ella? ¡Sé sincero!

—No lo voy a negar ni a mentirle a usted, Su Majestad. Sí estuvimos enamorados alguna vez, pero fue una cosa de niños, como es de su conocimiento, tengo una esposa y un hijo en camino...

—Los hombres suelen mantener concubinas aún cuando se casan, ¿por qué habría de tranquilizarme tu argumento?

—Porque siempre le he demostrado mi fidelidad, Su Majestad.

De los ojos de Anthony rodaron un par de lágrimas, recordando a su madre quien siempre le dijo que era hijo del Rey, sabía que estaba ante su hermano, pero sabía también cuál era su lugar y que jamás podría aspirar a ser un príncipe y muchísimo menos a que Albert lo reconociera como su hermano.

—Y por eso estás a mi lado, Anthony. Confío en ti.— Bajó la espada, la guardó y le sonrió.

...

—¡Lady Candy!

—¿Eh?— Abrió los ojos algo desorientada.

—Su Majestad desea hablar con usted.— Le dijo el guardia luego de dejarle un desayuno bastante aceptable.

Desde el desayuno que tuviera con Terruce el día anterior, no había comido nada más y aunque su estómago bramaba por comida, ella no tenía apetito. Probó un poco de cada cosa y avisó que podía recibir al Rey.

No se reunirían ahí, la escoltaron hacia otro salón donde estaba Albert junto a Anthony y otro guardia.

—Su Majestad.— Hizo la reverencia, pero su gesto fue siempre serio, los ojos hinchados de haber llorado, la desgracia misma reflejada en todo su ser.

—Lady Candy, tome asiento, por favor.

—Gracias.

—Iré al grano, mi Lady. Quiero ser un hombre justo, por lo que estoy dispuesto a negociar.

—Le escucho, Su Majestad.— Dijo recordando los consejos de Sussana.

—No le niego que su belleza me cautivó desde el primer momento, además de eso, soy viudo y no tengo herederos legítimos, por lo que estoy en busca de una esposa joven, saludable y vigorosa como usted para que tenga a mis hijos...

—Su Majestad, yo...

—Liberaré a su padre a cambio de que acepte casarse conmigo y ser la Reina de Inglaterra.— Lo dijo como si fuera un título por el que Candy muriese por tener.

—¿A cambio de la vida de mi padre? ¿Y Su Excelencia, el Duque...?— La preocupación la atormentaba.

—¡Él me traicionó y debe pagar por ello!

—Todo ha sido mi culpa, Su Majestad, el Duque sólo actuó como un hombre noble, por favor, impógame el castigo que desee, pero a él...

—¡Sigue defendiéndolo! ¿Es posible que lo haya amado cuando era un mounstro?

—¡Fue un hombre noble!

—Jajajajaja ¿un hombre noble? ¡Por Dios, muchacha! Como se nota que no lo conociste antes. ¿Sabes por qué se convirtió en bestia?

—Lo sé, Su Majestad.

—¿Y aún así lo amas?

—No sé lo que haya sido antes, pero sé lo que es ahora.— A Albert le fastidió el orgullo y altivez con que Candy le habló, con la frente en alto.

—Es una lástima que no pueda disfrutar de la belleza que le ha sido devuelta.

—¿Por qué quiere matarlo? ¿Qué obtendrá con eso si yo aceptaré su propuesta de todas formas?

—Aún no decido si debo matarlo o tal vez... sólo dejarlo que se pudra encerrado...

Los ojos de Albert brillaron de un azúl diferente, como si no fuera él, su rostro de momento a Candy se le pareció demasiado al de Sussana, pero fue sólo una visión que duró a penas un segundo.

—Yo viviré a sus pies, Su Majestad. Si vuestro deseo es que me case con usted y le de herederos, lo cumpliré, le doy mi palabra, pero sólo tengo una petición.

Llorando, Candy se echó a sus pies, suplicando, implorando.

—Perdone la vida al Duque, es lo único que pido, piedad...

Los ojos de Albert se aguaron, pero tan pronto como llegó esa señal de debilidad, el eco apareció.

—Si le dejas vivo, te la robará... robará... Ya te ha desafiado una vez... una vez...— Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la imagen de Candy a sus pies, rogándole y luego esa voz tratando de persuadirlo lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—¡Ahhhrr! ¡Matadlo! ¡Llevadlo al patíbulo!

—¡Nooo! Por favor...— Candy salió corriendo detrás, pero unos guardias la sujetaron de inmediato.

Miró al Rey con reproche y vio en él una maquiavélica sonrisa y otra vez le pareció su rostro transformado, como el de Sussana, la joven que le había hablado.

...

Días después, como había acordado el Rey, el padre de Candy fue liberado, al igual que ella, pero Terruce era dirigido a la horca. Eleanor y sus hermanas habían recibido el aviso.

Candy estaba junto a su padre, desfalleciendo. Terry era escoltado con las manos atadas, el rostro compungido y una barba ya notoria, aún así, para Candy era el ser más hermoso del universo.

—¡Traicionero! ¡Traidor! ¡Ahorcadlo!— Gritaba el gentío con tanta morbosidad que parecía inverosímil.

—Compren sus recuerdos, compren sus recuerdos del Duque maldito...— Por increíble que fuera, estaban vendiendo figurillas del Duque siendo puesto en la horca.

—¡Terruce!— Candy se le acercó lo más que los guardias le permitieron. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor, él le dio una sonrisa tan bella que la hizo llorar.

—La amo, Candy. Sólo recuerde eso.

La maldad del demonio en que se había convertido Sussana había poseído a Albert, pero aún así, sus ojos estaban aguados, el remordimiento lo acosaba.

 _ **—¡Apúrate, Terry!**_

 _ **—No deberíamos estar aquí, si Su Majestad se entera...**_

 _ **—¡No va a enterarse!**_

 _ **De unos ocho años, los niños Albert y Terry se habían infiltrado en la alcoba del Rey para curiosear.**_

 _ **—¡Viene el Rey!— Dijo Terry asustado.**_

 _ **—¡Escondámonos!— Se metieron debajo de la cama.**_

—No puedo creer lo que usted está haciendo, Su Majestad. ¿Se olvida que solíais ser amigos? Siempre estabais juntos, como hermanos...— Le suplicaba Eleanor al Rey, llorando, desgarrada, al igual que sus hermanas Ann y Patty.

—No la escuches... escuches...— Dijo el eco.

—¡Escúcheme! Lo que está haciendo es una crueldad... ¡Dios no le perdonará nunca!— Insistía Eleanor.

—¡Arrghh! Déjenme en paz... ¡fue él quien me traicionó!

—¿Y quiénes somos nosotros para no perdonar? ¿A caso no nos perdonó nuestro Señor Jesucristo?

—¡Pero yo no soy Cristo!— Esa declaración se escapó de su boca en un tono terrorífico y demoniaco mientras su rostro se transformaba en los rasgos de Sussana.

—¡Está a tiempo, Su Majestad! No deje que su odio venza... ¡En honor a aquella leal amistad! ¡Tenga piedad!

Molesta con la intervención de Eleanor, Sussana salió del cuerpo de Albert y se apareció ante todos, asustando al pueblo.

—¡Deja en paz a mi hijo! ¡Él no te amaba! Es una lástima que hayas terminado con tu propia vida por él, pero mi hijo se ha arrepentido y lo ha pagado. ¡Déjalo ser feliz!

—¡Grrrrggg! Si no me amó a mí, lo quiero conmigo en el infierno.

—¡Tú has hecho todo esto! ¡Eres un ser egoísta!— Dijo de pronto Candy reconociendo el engaño de Sussana.

—¡Tú qué sabes! No has sufrido un amor no correspondido, el engaño... ¡La traición!— Lanzó un fuego hacia ella que no la alcanzó.

—¡Pero he conocido el amor! Y es un sentimiento que nace sin más, por él damos nuestra vida si es necesario, pero jamás... jamás lo convertiríamos en una atadura como has hecho tú.

—¡Grrrggg!— Iba a atacarla, pero algo la mantenía atada, una fuerza no la dejaba moverse hasta que su figura se hizo cenizas que el viento de ese día sombrío arrastró.

—¡Qué pasa!— Preguntó Albert desorientado como si depronto hubiera despertado de un letargo.

—¡Piedad para mi hijo, Su Majestad!— Eleanor se arrodilló ante él en una última súplica.

—¿Piedad?

Albert vio a Terry a punto de ser ejecutado y aunque no comprendía lo que pasaba, pues su comportamiendo se había debido a aquella maléfica posesión, sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando la soga había coronado el cuello de su amigo de toda la vida.

—¡Liberadlo!— Ordenó.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Chicas, se acerca el final de esta corta historia, espero que les haya gustado, espero terminarla este fin de semana. Bueno, mis vacaciones comienzan oficialmente el 26 de Junio, mientras, estaré presentando exámenes finales.**

 **Gracias a toditas por comentar, nos vemos pronto!**

 **Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Terry fue liberado y Candy corrió a sus brazos, se abrazaron tan fuerte que fue como si de pronto todas las partes rotas de sus corazones se hubieran unido nuevamente.

—¡Viva! ¡Viva!

La multitud gritaba, era como si al marcharse el espíritu maligno de Sussana, todos hubieran abierto los ojos y vieran el mundo distinto. La fealdad desapareció más allá de lo abstracto, envolviendo a la humanidad de bondad, piedad, compasión y amor.

—Pensé... que iba a perderte, yo...

—Tú me salvaste. Aún si hubiese muerto, nunca me habría sentido más vivo.

La miró a los ojos, con su hermoso rostro y sus bellísimos y avasalladores zafiros, con el deseo infinito de darle un beso como Dios manda. La miraba cada vez con más intensidad, el deseo de besarla por fin era insoportable.

—Me alegro que esté vivo, Excelencia, me llena de júbilo.— El papá de Candy hizo una reverencia.

—Dios hizo su milagro.— Candy esbozó su bella sonrisa y besó la mejilla de su padre, cuánto habría dado Terry por recibir también un beso así.

—Vámonos de aquí. Vamos a casa.— Propuso Terry.

—¡Espera!— Albert lo detuvo con los ojos aguados.

Se hizo un gran nube negra de tensión, a los tres se les detuvo el corazón por un momento ante la presencia del Rey.

—Desde lo más profundo de mi alma, quiero pedirte perdón por todo mal causado, yo estaba fuera de sí...

—Todo está olvidado, Su Majestad.— Terry sonrió dándole poca importancia al asunto, pues el estar vivo y con Candy a su lado hacía que nada más le importara.

—No ruego perdón como un Rey, sino como un simple hombre, soy yo quien me postro ante ti, mi fiel amigo.

Terry no dio crédito a que fuera precisamente Albert quien ahora se arrodillaba ante él, le tendió la mano y Albert se levantó para luego ambos fundirse en un abrazo sincero.

...

—Ejem, ¿A dónde lleva a mi hija, Excelencia?

Benedict White veía que Terry se había desviado del camino con Candy hacia el castillo y no hacia la casa, Candy volteó hacia su padre avergonzada.

—Yo... quería que me acompañara a casa... con mi familia...

—Me parece bien, sin embargo, usted no ha solicitado mi permiso, si quiere a mi hija, hará las cosas como Dios manda.

—Pero padre...— protestó Candy extrañada y con los ojazos bien abiertos.

—Me parece que es lo más correcto, señor White. Tendremos una cena en casa y un brindis con el propósito de celebrar la vida y el amor, están invitados.— Dijo Eleanor y luego sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

Aún así, Candy no quedó conforme, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Terry, habían sido muchas las veces que habían estado a solas y ahora tenían que seguir un absurdo protocolo.

—Ve con tu padre, yo me las arreglaré luego...— le susurró en el oído con su sonrisa ladina.

—¿Y cómo harás para...?

—Si me das un beso te digo.

—¿Un beso? Pero...— Miró a todas partes.

—No nos están mirando...— Le volvió a susurrar y vio que su padre estaba distraído conversando con Eleanor y las hermanas de Terry.

—Está bien, pero pronto...

—Sí...

Mientras él se fue acercando, ella cerró los ojos con el corazón alocado, sus labios rojos y generosos, inocentes y vírgenes hacían que los sentidos de Terry perdieran toda dirección. Conciente de que el tiempo y las circunstancias no estaban a su favor, sólo le dejó un beso suave, un roce de labios que vivió un segundo.

Candy abrió los ojos y rogó por no desmayarse. Miraba a Terruce y se perdía en él, en su belleza, en esa forma de mirarla y sonreirle, ansiaba pasar sus dedos por ese cabello oscuro, largo y suave, rozar con su palma la tenue barba que le había salido, dándole la imagen de un bárbaro muy deseable.

—Nos vemos en la cena.— Le tomó ambas manos y se las besó.

...

Albert se había quedado en su salón privado, con sus guardias principales como única compañía.

—Su Majestad, se le ve triste...— Dijo Anthony.

—Lo estoy. Me siento vacío sin ella...

—La muerte de Su Majestad, la Reina Karen fue sentida, el pueblo aún le guarda luto.

—Pero al partir, la Reina le ha dejado un legado muy preciado, Su Majestad.

—Así es, Su Alteza, la princesa Rose es preciosa...

—¿Rose? Mi hija...

—Sí...

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo he podido olvidar que tengo una hija?

Se levantó, como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación y exigió que le buscaran a la niña.

—Su Majestad, su hija, la princesa Rose Mary.— Lady Catherine le entregó a la preciosa bebé y por primera vez Albert la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Pedazo de mi corazón, eres la esencia misma de tu madre...—llorando, besó la frente de la pequeña. Era rubia, se adivinaba una personalidad fuerte por la forma intensa en que sus ojos castaños como los de Karen lo miraban y luego esbozó una descarada sonrisa.

—Es un angelito. Se porta de maravillas, como si ya supiera que es una princesa.— Dijo con admiración y cariño Lady Catherine.

—Como debe ser. Y no sé por qué también presiento que me dará muchos dolores de cabeza...

—Es algo inquieta, eso sí, me recuerda mucho a usted en esos tiempos...

Se llevaron a la niña para que tomara su siesta, a pesar de la soledad, Albert tenía en su semblante una pizca de alegría, como si algo de Karen se hubiese quedado siempre con él.

—Un hijo lo cambia todo, Su Majestad. Nos hace incluso desear llegar a casa para poder abrazarlo un instante.— Comentó Anthony.

—¿Ya su esposa ha dado a luz?

—Así es, mellizos. Dos niños.— Lo dijo con un orgullo que conmovía.

—¡Enhorabuena! Dos varones...—murmuró finalmente.

—Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Sir Anthony, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva sirviéndome?

—Tres años, Su Majestad...

—Tres años de servicio eficiente y fiel...

—Cumplo con mi deber.— Se inclinó.

—Y yo necesito a un hombre confiable e íntegro que se encargue de los negocios en Escocia e Irlanda... Sir Anthony... ¿aceptaría el título de Duque de Brumenhill?

—Su Majestad... yo... sería un honor.— Se arrodilló con la más sublime humildad.

...

Candy cantaba mientras se arreglaba para la cena. Había sacado del armario su vestido especial, uno que se había hecho hacía un tiempo, pero no había hallado la ocasión de estrenarlo. Era blanco, de seda, los hombros descubiertos, corsé ceñido y la falda ancha y vaporosa tenía flores moradas bordadas, las botas también blancas quedaban cubiertas. Se había recogido el pelo y en él se había colocado un broche en forma de lirio morado, traía unos aretes y collar a juego, una humilde herencia de su madre.

—¿Cómo me veo, padre?

—Hermosa, sublime. Feliz.— reconoció finalmente con los ojos aguados.

—Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo?

—¡Neil!—La expresión de felicidad de Candy se volvió una amarga tragedia.

—Es tan grato encontrar que mi esposa me espere con sus mejores galas, ¿qué estamos celebrando?— Iba acercándose.

—¡No soy tu esposa! Nuestro matrimonio se anuló...

—¡Tú serás mi esposa quieras o no! De mí no te vas a burlar ni me pondrás de hazmereír de todo el pueblo...

Cuando fue a sujetarla para llevársela por las malas, una espada se le estacionó en la garganta y tragó hondo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Preguntó Candy asustada a los hombres que habían irrumpido de pronto en la casa.

—Somos sus guardias, mi Lady. Su Excelencia, el Duque de Grandchester nos ha dejado a cargo de su protección.

—Terruce...— murmuró sonriendo.

—Tenemos órdenes de arrestar a este señor si intentaba perjudicarla de alguna manera.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡Mi esposa!

Se llevaron a Neil y un coche por cortesía del Duque esperaba a fuera por Candy y su padre.

...

—Bienvenidos.— Eleanor les dio la bienvenida con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos nuevamente, Benedict, Candy...— Los ojos de Terry se iluminaron, besó la delicada mano de Candy.

—¡Bienvenida, Candy!

—¡Qué hermoso vestido!— Le elogiaron Patty y Annie quien estaba en estado avanzado de gestación.

—¿Les gusta? Me lo he hecho yo misma, no es tan formidable como los de vosotras...

—¡Pamplinas! El gusto es lo que cuenta y te sienta de maravillas.

Pasaron al comedor, todo estaba cambiado, como transformado, con más luz, toda oscuridad y austeridad había desaparecido de ese castillo.

—Candy, eres preciosa y encantadora, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Eh... gracias, aunque no creo que yo posea tales proezas...

—Y además humilde.— Añadió Terry.

—¿Y cómo fue que conociste al cascarrabias e indeseable de mi hermano?

—¡Patricia!— Eleanor la reprendió.

—Bueno... llegué por casualidad, recogía bayas en el bosque y de pronto un fuerte aguacero...

—¡Qué romántico! ¡Cuéntanos más!— Annie estaba tan emocional que hasta le brillaban los ojos y escuchaba a Candy absorta.

—Su Excelencia no fue muy amable, me aterrorizó...

—Jajajajaja.

—No lo dudo.— Comentó Eleanor tras el cese de las carcajadas.

—¿Y luego? ¿Cómo ablandaste su corazoncito de pollo?— Patty pestañeó coquetamente.

—Pues se aparecía por el castillo todo el tiempo, se había quedado prendida de mi belleza y me declaró su amor, no tuve más remedio que aceptarla...

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo...

—Jajajajajaja. No le hagas caso, Candy, Terry siempre ha tenido complejos de Narciso.

—¡Vaya que los tiene!—Dijo Candy indignada y soltó la mano de Terry que discretamente se entrelazaba a la suya por debajo del mantel.

—La pobre estaba tan fuera de sí que me dijo que era la bestia más apuesta que había visto...

—¡Claro! Yo siempre he sentido compasión por todos los animales indefensos.

—¡Candy!— Su padre la reprendió asustado, no olvidaba que a pesar de todo, Terry era un Duque.

—¿Terruce indefenso? Jajajajajaja. ¡Cuéntenme más!

—Annie, darás a luz antes de tiempo como sigas riéndote así.

—Hace buen fresco, ¿por qué no dan un recorrido por el jardín?— Propuso Eleanor.

Candy iba a negarse con una excusa, pero ya Terry se había puesto de pie y le tendía la mano, la aceptó y él la guió hasta el jardín.

—¡Lo que hiciste no fue gracioso! ¡Lo arruinaste todo!— Se safó de su brazo.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte, Bella. Yo sólo quería que rieras...

—¿Reirme? ¿Cómo iba a reirme si me describiste como una solterona desesperada?

—Lo siento. ¿Quieres que te pida perdón de rodillas?

—¡No!— Se cruzó de brazos, pero Terry se arrodilló de todas formas.

—Lady Bella, ¿podría por favor perdonar a este tonto Duque por ser el causante de sus desvelos?

—Excelencia, levántase, no es para tanto...— un poco avergonzada, miró a todas partes, pero no había nadie.

—No puedo...

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Mis piernas... ¡Mis piernas! No responden...

—¿Cómo?— Ella asustada se inclinó para ayudarlo.

Ese fue el momento que Terry aprovechó para besarla como había deseado, se puso de pie poco a poco, sosteniéndola a ella. Pudo saborear bien sus labios, aunque tuvo una breve lucha contra el pudor de ella que se empeñaba en apartarlo.

—Te amo, Candy.— Le dijo viéndola directo, sus manos colocadas delicadamente en la cintura de ella.

—Yo también me enamoré de usted. ¡Pero no vuelva a hacer eso!

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡A darme el susto de mi vida sólo para besarme!

—¿Entonces no te gustó?

—No es eso...

—¿Y qué es? ¿A qué le temes, pecosa?

—¿Lo ve? Hablo de su nueva faceta burlona.

—¿En qué momento me he burlado?

—¿De verdad quiere que se lo recuerde?

—Por supuesto. Pero partiendo desde aquí...

La envolvió nuevamente en un beso, pero ese ella por alguna razón lo veía venir y lo aceptó de muy buen gusto.

—Eres perfecta, Candy. Y si supieras todo lo que me provocas cuando te pones así...

—¿Qué le provoco?

—Oh, no querrás saberlo aún, pecosa.— Sonriendo con diablura besó su mano.

—No es justo, dígame...

—Es mejor que no.

—¡Que me lo diga!— Insistió.

—Como gustes.— Se inclinó para hablarle en el oído.

—¡Atrevido! ¡Depravado!

—Jajajaja. Te lo advertí, la curiosidad mató al gato, eh.— Le sostuvo las manos que lo agredían y la aprisionó en un abrazo.

Caminó con ella de la mano y la guió hasta el columpio.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo!

—No te dije que hoy estás preciosa, más que de costumbre.

—No, no lo hizo...— Bajó la mirada.

—Candy, quiero que estés conmigo, para siempre. Quiero que vivas aquí conmigo.

—Yo... me encantaría, pero no creo que mi papá...

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes así sin más, quiero que te cases conmigo.— Acarició su nariz y la miraba con sus dulces ojos enamorados. Él era tan escandalosamente bello y varonil...

—¿Ca-casarme con usted? ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—Pero es que yo... yo no soy nadie y usted es un Duque, además... yo ya estuve casada, bueno, más o menos...

—¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos? ¿Es que a caso tú y él...?— Apareció su lado irracional de pronto.

—¡No! ¿Por qué es usted tan necio?

—¿Y por qué tú no dices las cosas claras?

—He estado a punto de aceptar, pero ya usted con sus arranques me ha quitado el deseo.— Se bajó del columpio, caminó unos pasos y le dio la espalda.

—Tú lo eres todo para mí, Candy. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que vivas aquí, que llenemos esta casa de niños...— Se lo dijo abrazándola por la espalda, deteniéndole cada latido ante esas palabras, haciéndola llorar.

—Está bien, acepto...

—¿Aceptas?— la miró incrédulo.

—¿Y por qué no? Eres el hombre más noble que he conocido jamás, gentil... el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Al fin, Candy le acarició el cabello en un gesto tan tierno, casi maternal, le soltó la cinta que lo sujetaba en una coleta y traspasó sus dedos por las suaves hebras.

—Tienes que pedir el permiso de mi papá, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema...

—Entonces se lo pediré ahora mismo.

—¡Terruce! ¡Espera!

De la mano, Terry la llevaba corriendo, de vuelta al salón para pedir su mano esa misma noche.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, más tiempo para actualizar. Gracias por la espera y por recordar la historia, les adelanto que ya solo falta un capítulo más y podremos dar inicio con Cenicienta.**

 **Gracias por comentar, por el respaldo con que siempre reciben cada una de mis ideas, espero no defraudarlas nunca.**

 **Besos,**

 **Wendy**


	9. Chapter 9

**La maldición del Duque**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de junio, el cielo vestía un azúl intenso, las blancas y acolchadas nubes parecían tejer un velo, el fulgor de sol competía con el brillo de la sonrisa de Candy mientras se encaminaba hacia su Duque en el altar.

Ella llevaba el vestido de novia más esplendoroso, blanco con dorado, matizando con sus preciosos bucles coronados por una finísima tiara, regalo de Eleanor. Su pequeña y esbelta figura, más que de una novia, parecía la de un ángel y su sonrisa hacía que se colaran los rayos del sol por los ventanales de la iglesia.

Y allí estaba su Duque, de pie, con su traje blanco también, bordado de dorado y botas impecables, su cabello oscuro en aquella coleta que le daba un aire de fuerza, de barbarie, pero esa sonrisa tan amplia, tan pura que llevaba en su rostro podía derretir los glaciares con sólo tocarlos.

—Parece una reina...—comentó Annie.

—Lo es.— Dijo Patty mientras recordaba el día de su boda con los ojos aguados.

—La gracia y el porte ya lo tiene, su reino es el corazón de mi hijo.— Eleanor estaba feliz, la felicidad de su hijo lo era todo para ella.

Cuando estuvieron ambos en el altar, Terry no pudo evitar entrelazar su mano a la suya y fue casi imposible despegar los ojos de ella y atender al sacerdote. Es que su belleza era tan sublime, esa cara tan delicada, las mejillas rosadas, sus alegres y vivaces ojos, la boca carnosa y la naricita orgullosa, era una belleza incomparable.

—Los declaro marido y mujer.

...

Afuera una carroza los esperaba, dos sementales blancos, hermosos, vigorosos y bien cuidados los llevaban. Al rededor no había ni existía nada más. Llegaron al castillo.

—Déjeme ayudarla, Excelencia.—Su mucama ya la trataba como si fuera oficialmente la Duquesa de Grandchester. Terry se había desaparecido mientras a ella la preparaban para su noche de bodas.

—No creo que sea necesario...

La mucama no le hizo caso y la ayudó a desvestirse, le quitó la tiara, le ayudó a colocarse una delicadísima y fina túnica de seda blanca que transparentaba, marcando sus formas. Candy se sentó sobre la cama y la mucama le peinaba el cabello, soltándoselo y difiniéndole las ondas con un peine.

—Usted es preciosa, Excelencia. Y no tema, estoy segura de que Su Excelencia, el Duque, será delicado, él la ama tanto...— Murmuró Dorothy con gesto soñador, debía estar en sus treinta, tenía el pelo rojo y poseía una belleza sencilla y mucha dulzura.

Se retiró y Candy se quedó sola en la alcoba, con una mezcla de miedo y excitación a la vez. Se estaba mirando en el espejo y en ese momento, sintió unas manos fuertes y cálidas sobre sus hombros, la imagen de su apuesto Duque reflejarse junto a la de ella en el cristal.

—Eres lo más bello que me ha sucedido jamás, Bella.— Le dio un beso en el cuello y le colocó un collar, un corazón de rubí.

—Es muy hermoso...— llevó su mano a la joya y la rozó.

—Todos los días voy a llenarte de las mejores joyas que posea, de todo lo que tenga...

—A mí lo único que me llena es tu amor.— Candy le sonrió, lo miró llena de amor y puso su suave mano en su mejilla, misma que él le tomó para guiarla a la cama.

Respiró profundo mientras ella caminaba con sus pasos delicados, esa figura pequeña y perfecta en esa túnica, su pelo, todo. Inició un beso tierno, pero ardiente, sintió el corazón de ella como una ráfaga.

—No me tengas miedo...

—Lo intento, pero... estoy aterrada...—Susurró con sus ojazos enormes y con un gesto de la cara señaló la cama.

—No temas, la cama no muerde.

—¡Sabes bien que no me refiero a la cama!

—Shhh. Ya, preciosa, no te conviene enojarte ahora, sabes que me provocas mucho... y si me provocas mucho...

—¡No me lo digas!— Se alarmó y él sonrió con su diablura y adorable cinismo.

Cerró su cuerpo rebelde en sus brazos y sólo se quedó así un instante, mirándola a los ojos, pero no conservó la calma por mucho tiempo, la amaba, la deseaba y le urgía hacerle el amor. Se apoderó de sus labios y acariciando sus formas sutilmente la fue envolviendo en el sendero de la seducción.

Mientras la besaba, sus manos se deslizaban rítmicamente por su espalda, sus labios saboreaban su cuello, era embriagante para él su olor a jazmín y cuando se ganó su confianza, rozó sus senos. Ella se retiró un momento, como asustada, sus pezones endurecidos se notaron a través de la seda traslúcida.

—No te alejes de mí, Candy. Yo nunca te haría daño.— tomó su mentón y le dio un beso, mostrando su gesto dulce y a la vez compungido.

—No lo hago a propósito, es sólo que...

—Confía en mí, ¿puedes hacer eso?— Su tono era suplicante y sus manos se posaban en su cintura, al ella bajar la vista, notó a través del fino calzón que él estaba muy excitado.

—Es que me han dicho que... vosotros, los hombres, sois unos salvaj...

—Olvídate de lo que te hayan dicho, déjate amar...

Terry tomó sus labios con más firmeza, metió sus dedos dentro del cabello de la nuca y le acariciaba esa parte y el cuello, la pegó más a su cuerpo, de modo que su miembro rozó su vientre y se vio el respirar agitado de ella, pero no le rehuyó.

Fue sintiéndose tan ahogada por unas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, que dejó que sus manos acariciaran la redondez de sus glúteos y que ascendieran sutilmente a sus senos. Involuntariamente, ella gemía, acariciarla para Terry era tan divino y vital que la levantó del suelo y la colgó a su cintura, ella emitió un sonido de sorpresa ante ese arrebato, pero cualquier protesta pudorosa fue silenciada por su exigente y poderosa boca, por esos besos embriagadores y asfixiantes.

En esa posición, Terry le acarició los muslos e introdujo sus manos para acariciarle el trasero, sentirlo, la delicada piel en sus manos y no a través de la tela. Cuando Candy sintió seguridad suficiente para comprender que Terry no iba a dejarla caer, le acarició el cabello y se permitió besarle todo su apuesto rostro, con adoración y por fin, con deseo, dejando aflorar su instinto.

Para mantenerse firme, enredada a él, los movimientos que comenzaba a hacer ella lo estaban excitando peligrosamente, por lo que poco a poco, fue llevándola a la cama, en donde la dejó acostada, nerviosa, ansiosa, excitada.

Se quitó la camisa, esa noche de verano era muy calurosa, ella apreció por vez primera su cuerpo fuerte, musculoso, los brazos bien formados, su torso de ensueño y el pelo ya algo desaliñado, se le había secado la boca.

—Candy... ¿me dejas que te quite esto? Por favor...

—Eh... ¿totalmente desnuda?

—Por favor...— Le pidió ya levantándole la túnica, acariciando sus muslos, besándolos.

—Está bien, pero... no me mires...

—Vale, no te miro.

Una promesa que lógicamente no cumplió, más bien, sus ojos no pudieron mirar a otra parte que no fuera ese cuerpo tan femenino y perfecto. La cintura pequeña, curveada como un violín, el ombligo más hermoso y delicado que hubiese visto, las sutilmente pronunciadas caderas con los muslos y piernas esbeltos, los pechos redondos, pequeños y llenos, los pezones erguidos y rosados, subiendo y bajando al compás de su precipitado respirar.

—Candy...— Murmuró casi moribundo.

—¿Qué?— Estaba preocupada e intentó cubrirse con la primera almohada a su disposición.

—Me podría pasar la vida entera haciéndote el amor...

Se colocó sobre ella y tomó fuerte sus manos, para evitar que se cubriera y sujetándoselas firme contra el colchón, besó y succionó sus pechos como un niño hambriento, se inclinó, sin soltarle las manos, para seguir besando el resto de su cuerpo, su vientre, la redondez de sus caderas, los muslos. Le unió ambas manos para aprisionárselas con una sola de las suyas mientras que con la otra rozó suave su sexo, acariciando la suave mata de rizos que lo resguardaban.

—Terruce... ¿Me dejas acariciarte también?— pidió moviendo sus manos prisioneras.

—Hazlo, quiero sentir tus manos, quiero que me ames, Candy, hazme sentir amado...— suplicó volviendo a besarla.

Fue la gloria que sus suaves manos acariciaran su rostro y su cuello, que acariciaran su espalda, lo abrazara y lo llenara de besos mientras que a pesar del pudor, dejaba que él obrara en su cuerpo según su deseo.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba poseerla, necesitaba que ella lo recibiera cuanto antes, había sido bastante paciente, pero ya era urgente que su ser lo acogiera en su interior.

Candy vio cuando tomó de la mesita cercana a la cama un potecito, el que contenía el ungüento lubricante, nerviosa, pero eufórica a la vez, vio como suavemente él untaba la sustancia resbaladiza y aceitosa por su sexo, por su cavidad y las caras internas de sus muslos, al quitarse el calzón, vio al fin en carne propia su erección y también notó que se aplicó un poco del ungüento, mostrándose su miembro brilloso.

Con los ojos nublados de deseo, volvió sobre ella, comenzó a besarla desde los labios, bajando a su cuello, luego a sus pechos mientras que poco a poco le iba separando las piernas.

—Ahora te haré mi mujer...

—¡Espera!— Pidió respirando con dificultad. Él la miró preocupado.

—No olvides que... por favor, sé gentil...— pidió sin evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que le llegaron a lo más hondo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, no te fallaría jamás.

Colocando las manos en las caderas de Candy, se las levantó un poco y comenzó a entrar, el ungüento lo hacía mucho más fácil y menos lastimoso, pero aún así, Candy emitió un quejido y su gesto fue el de dolor, como si estuviera resignada a una cruel tortura.

—Ayúdame, cielo, muévete suavemente conmigo...

—No sé cómo hacerlo, Terry...

—Sigue mi ritmo, piensa en que eres mía, que te amo y te deseo como a nadie...— Le dijo besándola, acariciándola y como sus manos acariciaran sus pechos de una forma tan sensual, tan gloriosa, volvió a explorar deliciosas sensaciones que despertaron nuevamente su instinto, moviéndose junto con él, facilitándole la entrada.

—Me duele, Terruce...

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero no puedo evitarte esto, si quieres...— suspiró porque era una gran hazaña detenerse cuando más encendido estaba.— si quieres me detengo para cuando estés lista...

La idea sonaba tentadora para Candy, sin embargo, no la conformaba, no la hacía feliz y de algún modo sentía que lo decepcionaría. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo demasiado delicada y exagerada, pensó, aunque sabía que podía detenerse, Terry se lo había propuesto, había tenido esa consideración y según le habían contado, los hombres no solían ser nada considerados en ese aspecto.

—Ya estoy lista.—soltó de pronto, a penas habían pasado segundos, él aún se encontraba en su interior.— le sonrió aliviado y satifecho y ella más tranquila consigo misma.

Se dedicó solamente a disfrutar de las sensaciones nuevas que sus caricias le brindaban, sin pensar en el dolor, buscaba sus labios cuando las dolorosas embestidas llegaban más profundo y le hizo sangrar la boca cuando al fin Terry pudo llegar al fondo de su ser y romper la barrera que lo impedía.

—Lo siento...— le dijo cuando la vio con los labios apretados y las lágrimas silenciosas.

—Te amo, eso es lo que cuenta.

Le sonrió y lo abrazó, le besó el rostro con devoción mientras él seguía embistiéndola y de pronto todo le pareció tan natural, tan excitante, tan erótico, ese hombre bello, potente, era su esposo, era suyo. Su virilidad, su deseo era suyo, el cuerpo que acariciaba y poseía era el suyo, esa boca hambrienta se alimentaba de los pechos suyos, ella entera era suya y esos pensamientos la estaban elevando al cielo con cada poderosa embestida y con cada caricia lujuriosa y posesiva que él le entregaba.

Lo que sentía ahora era totalmente distinto, emocional y físicamente, sentirlo moviéndose dentro, llenarla en cada espacio a la perfección, escucharlo gemir, sus dedos marcados por toda su piel, el dolor placentero de todas las partes de su cuerpo que él apretaba firme.

Terry la vio ahogando su grito por pudor, pero no pudo esconder la satisfacción plena de gozo y placer que mostraba su rostro y eso fue un plus para que él pudiera alcanzar la máxima expresión de su placer, bañando su interior de lo más puro y natural de su esencia. Se desplomó sobre ella y ambos aún se retorcían, gemían.

—Quiero... quiero quedarme así, Candy... para... para siempre...— a penas respiraba, acomodado en su cuerpo, negándose a dejarlo.

...

 _ **6 meses después**_

—Candy, ¿dónde has estado todo el día?— La voz de Terry fue autoritaria.

—En el bosque, siempre voy a visitar a los animales y además para que Clint tome aire fresco...

—Te he dicho que debes avisarme cuando sales y por enésima vez, que debes salir todo el tiempo con tus guardias.

—Pero es que siempre lo he hecho sola...

—¡Pues ya no!

—¿Y por qué no?

—¡Porque ahora eres mi esposa!

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que al final resultarías igual que todos... ¡igual que Neil!— Le gritó y la mandíbula de Terry comenzó a la latir con furia ante semejante comparación.

Estaban en la habitación, se le fue acercando y ella retrocedía, reconociendo que había excedido los límites de su paciencia.

—Mírame, Candy, ¡y escúchame! No sé que sea lo que te esté pasando, no entiendo tu compartamiento en los últimos días y no sé qué fue lo que te hice para que me compares con esa basura, lo único que yo he hecho es amarte y complacerte en todo, si lo que te molesta es no poder pasear a solas y a tus anchas por ahí, te recuerdo que eres una mujer casada, eres una Duquesa, con una imagen que cuidar y un papel que representar, si no querías tal compromiso, entonces no debiste aceptar casarte conmigo...

Los ojos de él eran terribles, pero estaban dolidos, ella lloraba.

—Lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas, lo siento...— Se abrazó a él llorando.

—Candy, háblame, dime qué es lo que pasa. Siento que me rehuyes, te alejas a propósito, a penas me miras... ¿no te hago feliz?

—No, no es eso. Tú me haces muy feliz y no quiero que me abandones...— Seguía llorando y a Terry se le había movido todo.

—¿Abandonarte? ¿Por qué yo haría tal cosa?

—Han pasado muchos meses, Terry, muchos...

—No te entiendo, Candy... cálmate...— La sentó sobre la cama y se situó junto a ella, le sostuvo la mano y sus ojos azules la miraron llenos de compasión.

—Han pasado los meses y yo... yo no he podido concebir y vas a dejarme...— Seguía llorando sin consuelo.

—Candy... ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Yo no voy a dejarte y aún tenemos mucho tiempo para concebir un...

—La Duquesa de Brumenhill me dijo que si no te daba un heredero pronto, te hartarías y hasta... anularías nuestro matrimonio.— El rostro de Terry pasó de la compasión a la furia.

—¿La Duquesa de Brumenhill? ¿La esposa de tu adorado Anthony?— Candy pasó por alto la mordacidad de su último comentario.

—Terry, yo quiero hacerte feliz también...— Las revoluciones de él bajaron.

—Candy, mi Candy... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz? Tú me has hecho feliz desde la primera vez que te vi...

—Sí, pero... no seré una mujer completa o una buena esposa si no puedo darte hijos...

—Candy, yo soy feliz contigo, tú eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, si llegan los hijos, serán recibidos con alegría y serán amados, pero si no llegan, yo seguiré siendo feliz, mientras esté contigo, puedo morir en paz y ya después de la muerte, ¿qué importa lo que pase con todo esto?— Hizo gesto de señalar al castillo entero.

—¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Yo quiero ser madre! Yo quiero tener hijos...— Se sostuvo el vientre plano y Terry la notó más delgada.

...

Al día siguiente, Terry se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo habitual, Candy abrió los ojos y lo halló vistiéndose.

—Terry... ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo un desayuno con el Rey y la Reina, no te desperté porque parecías dormir tan plácidamente...

—Pero sabes que yo siempre te acompaño en el desayuno...— Se incorporó.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?— Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso.

—Bien. Me siento mejor.— Trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¿De verdad?— Se emocionó.

—Arréglate, te espero abajo.

Candy, llena de esperanzas y contenta porque Terry no estaba molesto con ella, a pesar del poco tiempo que disponía para alistarse, se esmeró en su arreglo. Se puso un vestido color vino y un abrigo en combinación, el invierno había llegado implacable.

—Buenos días, Su Majestad.— Saludó Candy y se inclinó seguido de Terry.

—Buenos días, Excelencia, con todo respeto, luce usted encantadora.— Albert besó su mano y Terry esbozó una sonrisa apretada.

—Pero no más que Su Majestad, la reina, hoy luce radiante.— Candy se inclinó hacia Marianne, la nueva reina, era tan joven como ella, hermosa y pelinegra con los ojos color avellana.

Pasaron a desayunar y muy pronto, los hombres fueron al grano, ambas mujeres escuchaban todo disimuladamente, pero sin perder detalle.

—He mandado a Anthony a encargarse del asunto con Escocia, pero él es muy joven, no tiene experiencia vasta y le falta algo de temple...

—Ya veo... ¿para qué sería yo necesario, Majestad?

—Quiero que vayas a Escocia y te encargues de cerciorarte de todo lo que esté aconteciendo allá, siento que las ganancias en los negocios no son justas, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

—Entiendo. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—No lo sé con exactitud, tan pronto como puedas darme razón de todo lo que este sucediendo y te pido encarecidamente que vigiles a mi emisario... Podría tomarte al menos un mes...

—¡Un mes!— Candy intervino, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos.

—Candy...—le susurró Terry para advertirle que no hiciera una escena.

—¡Estamos en invierno! No puede pretender mandarlo un mes a Escocia con este clima...

—Candy...— Con una sonrisa forzada, Terry intentó advertirle una segunda vez.

—Él tiene una esposa, sabe. La última vez estuvo fuera de casa por dos meses, a penas regresa hace unos días y pretende alejarlo por un mes... ¡usted es un desconsiderado!

—¡Candy!— Terry simplemente no podía creer lo que Candy acababa de decir y en plena cara del Rey.

—¿A caso no son amigos?— Insistió una vez más.

—¡Candy! Ha sido suficiente. Su Majestad, le ruego que la disculpe, ella no se siente bien y...

—No te preocupes, Terry, de todas formas, ella tiene razón, no consideré las consecuencias en esta encomienda...

—Lamento mucho este penoso incidente, Su Majestad, si nos disculpa, la Duquesa y yo nos retiramos...— Miró a Candy con intención.

—Vayan con Dios.

...

—¿Es que a caso estás loca? ¡Pudo haberte mando a ahorcar!— Terry le reclamaba furioso una vez se quedaron a solas en la habitación.

—Es que no quise que me dejaras sola también en invierno, además, ¡alguien tiene que decirle sus verdades al Rey!

—¡Mídete! Él es el Rey, ¿sabes lo que tu comportamiento puede provocar o afectarme? ¿Tienes idea?

—Lo siento...—Murmuró mientras Terry se quitaba el abrigo y se aflojaba el cinturón.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar tu lengua impetuosa.

—¿Vas... vas a zurrarme?

Preguntó al verlo con el cinturón en la mano, eso sacó a Terry de contexto y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo?—Le seguía la corriente.

—Si cree que lo merezco por la única razón de preocuparme por usted y quererlo tener a mi lado, adelante.— Dijo altiva, mirándolo por encima de la nariz respingona.

Se acercó a ella, a cada paso, ella temblaba, aunque mantenía su actitud desafiante.

—Pienso que te vendría bien unos cuantos zurrazos por impertinente, pero sabes también que no tengo corazón para hacerlo, eres mi debilidad, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Entonces ya no estás enojado?

—No, ahora estoy furioso.

Le dijo besándola con violenta pasión, desvistiéndola como sin ello se le fuera la vida, no llegaron a la cama, la urgencia de él era tanta, que se bajó los pantalones y alzándola, se hundió en su interior. Las energías con que la embestía eran tantas, que terminó llevándola a la cama para mejor comodidad.

—Amo todo de ti, Candy, incluyendo esta lengua peligrosa...— la unió a la suya en el beso más lujurioso que le hubo dado en su vida.

—Y yo te amo en todo momento, hasta cuando estás furioso...

 _ **9 meses después**_

Si bien esos dos habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, todo pareció marchar mejor que nunca y ese otoño recibieron en a su primogénito, Richard Benedict Grandchester, un castaño precioso, con rasgos arrogantes y traviesos ojos marrones como los de su abuelo.

—Se parece a mí.— Dijo Terry con orgullo.

—¡Ya quisieras! Este niño es idéntico a su abuelo.— Bromeó el papá de Candy al cargarlo.

—¡Qué bien! Yo lo cargué nueve meses en mi vientre, aguanté malestares, el abrasador verano, los dolores del parto y... ¡se parece a ustedes!

—Jajajajajaja.— Soltaron las carcajadas todos.

—Tiene tus pecas...— le susurró Terry y huyó antes de que le diera un codazo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Hemos llegado al final, bueno, pronto pretendo iniciar con Cenicienta y aprovechando las vacaciones seguir escribiendo lo más que pueda.**

 **LizCarter: Te había echado de menos, que bueno que estés bien, verificaré el libro que recomiendas.**

 **Me pasa que cada vez que termino una historia me pongo como melancólica y sentimental jejeje, es que uno como que se acostumbra y no saba cómo dejarla ir, pero luego empieza otra y me encariño y puff, así sucesivamente.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, amistad, buenos deseos y por los momentos únicos que le han brindado a mi vida nada fácil en los últimos dos años, de verdad que no hay mejor terapia para mí que esta, gracias por estar en mi vida.**

 **Besos, abrazos y hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


End file.
